


【扉泉】【倒计时之二】《南贺川的较量》

by Bluewood



Series: 【扉泉】《倒计时系列》 [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: 本篇故事发生在原作漫画和动画描绘的时间段，持续到扉泉9岁左右，柱斑大约11、2岁左右（柱斑连续偷摸约会中）。在扉间与泉奈成长为少年，马上进入青春期的他们因为哥哥们的缘故，第一次见面了。
Relationships: Senju Butsuma & Uchiha Tajima, Senju Hashirama & Senju Itama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Kawarama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Itama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Naka, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Naori, Uchiha Naka/Uchiha Naori, 扉イズ - Relationship, 扉泉 - Relationship
Series: 【扉泉】《倒计时系列》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860898
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. 序幕：新敌人，是邪恶的宇智波

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 扉泉柱斑原作向。（主扉泉）  
> 有板间出没，就是黑白毛的那个。  
> 本篇故事会有非常多（可能被篡改的）原作情节、台词。还会有很多（可能的）很老生常谈的柱斑恋爱、创设亲情等一切皆有可能的狗血桥段。（请宽容）  
> 总之混杂着原作和狗血情节。  
> 虽然我很想写好，无奈文笔局限，也请宽容。  
> 如若在食用中无法接受请点叉（因为可能和你心中的泉奈并不一样，不是傻白甜，慎入）。  
> 章节之间可能并不平衡。其中稍微整合了一下柱斑约会的情节，可能和原作有一定的差异，请宽容。

**《倒计时系列》出场角色列表**

**人物：**

宇智波田岛（uchiha tajima）——宇智波一族族长。（原作&TV）

宇智波斑（uchiha madara）——宇智波族长长子，喜欢柱间。（原作&TV）

宇智波泉奈（uchiha izuna）——宇智波族长次子（幼年时期死了三个哥哥，现在家中作为次男排序）。（原作&TV）

宇智波火核（uchiha hikaku）——宇智波一族难得的天才高手。（原作，TV中有脸但没介绍）

宇智波梨花（uchiha rika）——火核妹妹。（原创，路人甲）

宇智波长义（uchiha chougi）——雷家系表亲，暗恋泉奈。（原创，路人甲）

宇智波雷（uchiha rai）——能力强，其家系庞大足以与田岛家对抗，因而十分嚣张。（TV原创）

宇智波羽琉（uchiha baru）——雷的狐朋狗友之一，对雷言听计从。（TV原创）

宇智波奈绪梨（uchiha naori）——田岛家系，泉奈表亲，伊邪那美发明者。（TV原创）

宇智波仲（uchiha naka）——宇智波吊车尾，祖上曾为最强家系，现已没落。伊邪纳岐作死者，暗恋奈绪梨。（TV原创）

千手佛间（senju butsuma）——千手一族族长。（原作&TV）

千手柱间（senju hashirama）——千手族长长子，喜欢斑。（原作&TV）

千手扉间（senju tobirama）——千手族长次子。（原作&TV）

千手板间（senju itama）——千手族长三男（瓦间死后家中作为三男排序），崇拜大哥柱间，亲近二哥扉间。（原作&TV）

千手瓦间（senju kawarama）——千手族长小儿子（原作无法分清瓦间和板间的排序，当做老三或老四的情况均有）。（原作&TV）

千手桃华（senju touka）——千手一族的幻术高手、破幻高手。（原作，TV中有脸但没介绍，至少我看的主线里没她说话）

千手梨花（senju rika）——桃华妹妹。（原创，路人甲）

**大名** （按照日本战国稍微捏了一下）：

安房守——盘踞在上野和信浓，不是名正言顺分封的大名，为国人众首领，领地十五万石以下。首席家臣为猿飞族长猿飞佐助。经常倒戈其他大名，在战乱中艰难求存。遇到麻烦的任务会雇佣别族忍者，对待忍者们非常友好，但报酬很少。唯一乐意同时雇佣宇智波和千手，要求其协同作战的‘大名’，顺便一提，这是佐助先生的主意。（至于投射，分别投射了战国、幕末的两任著名安房守，真田昌幸和胜海舟。）

川之守——长期雇佣千手一族的大大名， 领地四百万石左右。（就是老乌龟德川啦。）

北政所——先后雇佣羽衣、宇智波一族的大大名，领地三百万石左右，同川之守有利益之争，内斗不断。后逃往南部，建茶之国。（就是猴子丰臣一家啦。）

作者：基本为第二章服务，没有其他特别功能。

**序幕：新敌人，是邪恶的宇智波**

成长会在沉默与忘却之间突然降临。

泉奈看着那同自己差不多大小的孩子被逼吞下一整个起爆符时，隐约预料到什么一样惊恐地尖叫起来。

“泉奈，别看！”及时赶来的斑看了一眼雷和他的伙伴们，立刻知道怎么回事，直接抱起手足无措的弟弟脱出战场。

只一瞬，起爆符发动。烟尘和血雾弥散在森林，血肉和盔甲的碎片粘到斑的后背上。

——粘在泉奈惊恐的脸上。

“如果不是我……他、他会影分身术……所以……”

“不是你的错，泉奈，”斑紧紧抱着自己的弟弟，表情狰狞，“根本不是你的错！”

***

千手族地。

“扉间哥，教我水遁嘛！”板间抓着二哥不放，“你都教瓦间多重影分身术了，等他回来我也要秀新忍术接任务！”

“你也是、瓦间也是，”打搅到读书的扉间放下卷轴，“你们两个全都安分一点，最近出任务的千手们都有烧伤，这不大对劲……”

“所以才让瓦间去运送采烧伤草药吧，积雪草、冰片、还有……”板间嬉笑着。板间在他们四兄弟里最瘦，也是最亲近扉间的弟弟。

“板间！”扉间难得拉下脸。

“烧伤药而已……有什么关系嘛。”被凶的板间不情愿地撅起嘴。

“最近出任务的忍者会烧伤，意味着敌人中有擅长使用火焰忍术的人，”扉间眨了眨眼睛，担心地叹了口气，“搞不好除了羽衣一族，还有新的敌人出现。”

“羽衣一族也有很会使用火遁的人啊，扉间哥你总是疑神疑鬼的。”

落日西沉，火烧云堆积在天边，将血色之阳时有时无地裹在里面，将大地染上不安的颜色。

扉间盯着天边血红的光芒，抓紧了门边。

“只是最近多数任务是这样……”扉间收回视线潦草地答道，“我只是担心，有可能新加入其他敌对忍者，对方若是擅用火的氏族，父亲那里应该有记录，板间，你来吗？”

身为族长之子至少有个好处：有关忍者资料的卷轴就在家中堆放，扉间的识字启蒙一半都在这里。

“我记得‘忍者氏族图鉴’是在这里啊……”扉间跑回父亲的书房，翻墙倒柜寻找起来。最终，他的目光停留在通顶的格子里。

“啊，在高处，我来帮忙。”黑白发色分明的板间从墙角拉出梯子，爬了上去，“听说扉间哥你小时候从高处掉下去差点死掉，所以才怕高吗？”板间一边说着，一边按照二哥的示意把顶格的卷轴抽出来扔下去。

“不用查克拉就从高处跳下去当然危险，”银发少年一个个拆着卷轴，“这个不是……这个也不是——还有绿色封皮的吗？”

“可还是被瓦间嘲笑了啊，反正扉间哥只是擅长读书而已，还恐高，唔……再这样下去，二哥你以后就只能当个侦察兵或者书记官了。瓦间跟我们都不一样，又壮又强，要说像父亲，还是瓦间最像了，啊，柱间哥也像，不过柱间哥手里剑扔得一塌糊涂，打水漂倒是一流。”板间挥挥手，表示所有卷轴都扔下去了。

扉间不想告诉对方那是兄长柱间为了和两个弟弟亲近练习才装作不擅长的样子专门逗他们开心。父亲太鲁莽好战这种话，扉间对着老实的板间怎么都说不出口。长兄柱间只有十二岁，如果总是被派任务，迟早会死在某场战斗里。 

“找到了，”扉间的目光停留在一个卷轴上，摊开在板间面前翻找了起来，“擅长使用火的忍者氏族……有了——猿飞一族，评级，家臣，性格豪爽、温和……”

“听上去是个很不错的氏族呢，还是家臣。”

“下一个，宇智波一族，评级，恐怖，极度危险，见者毙命。”扉间指着上面的记录念了出来。

“……烧死、活埋、生吞……把内脏挖出……”板间读着上面零星的词语吓到脸色发白，“妖妖、妖孽……”

“是‘妖艳[1]’，这种书大部分都会在某些方面妖魔化，说是偏见也不过分，”扉间虽然对这些奇闻异述早有免疫，不过看到板间瑟瑟发抖的模样还是忍俊不禁，“这个氏族似乎很凶残，呃，最后有父亲的笔记：写轮眼的御火魔物， ~~世交~~ 世敌。”

写轮眼是什么东西？

扉间陷入了深深的思考，完全没意识到旁边的板间已经吓得满脸冷汗。

接着，可怜的板间抬头就看见一张脸瞪着自己，见鬼一样大叫了起来。

扉间看到兄长柱间一脸严肃的站在面前，不祥的预感袭上心头。

“瓦间还没回来吗？”柱间脸色铁青。

千手家的老二看着长兄，指尖一抖，卷轴坠地。

****

落日的红色如血水般灌满大地，千手一族的后山中，忍者们忙着埋入新棺椁。

四人的千手忍者精英小队，外加临时前去帮忙的瓦间，全部被杀。

山坡上的孩子们呆呆地看着这一切，原本前一天还活蹦乱跳的瓦间，如今躺在这六尺之下。

只要上战场，就会受伤，只要战斗，就有亡者。

比起长兄柱间的吃惊和弟弟的伤心落泪，扉间愤恨地看着这一切。他能感知到很多东西，很多人的情绪，同样他也能感知到战争的阴霾带着死亡的气息即将遮住一切。

“忍者不能哭，忍者就是为战死而生的，”身为族长的父亲千手佛间强硬地打断板间的哭声，“能找回遗体的一部分就该感谢上苍了！……毕竟这次的敌人不光有羽衣一族，还有宇智波一族……他们向来心狠手辣。”

果然是宇智波一族，扉间一想到书上写着的字眼，眉头紧皱。

“……不许你侮辱瓦间！他是作为独当一面的忍者战死沙场的，不是什么孩子！”

“……什么爱之千手一族啊！什么独当一面的忍者啊！这不就是大人们合伙逼死了一个孩子吗？！……要独当一面就只有死路一条吗！？”

意料之中地，兄长柱间同父亲吵了起来。这不能怪柱间冲动，兄长只是将大家一向压抑的不满说了出来——柱间只是说了实话。

而千手扉间并不知道，在这血腥而残酷的年代，在无人知晓之地，命运的红线已经开始交错缠绕——

***

宇智波泉奈一被放下就冲到水渠边，拼命清洗脸上腥臭的黏腻，最后干脆将脑袋栽进水中，掩盖自己哭过的事实。

即使有哥哥陪伴在身边，也止不住颤抖。

原本影分身术在忍者之间再寻常不过，‘多重影分身之术’——他清楚地听到那个千手说出的招数，隐约记起什么，心中刺痛不已。

“泉奈，还好吗？”哥哥斑担心地问道。

所谓人的成长，会在一瞬间长大。

“嗯。”小宇智波抬起头，苦笑着，“我没事了，哥哥。”

传说中拥有写轮眼的御火魔物——宇智波一族，终于登上了同千手一族正面交战的舞台。

千手与宇智波那漫长的故事，开始了。

[1]火影世界中的字，看上去是汉字变形，但不全是日文（自来也写小说的OP不能算啊）。不过柱间给斑斑写的“停战协定书”还是能看出来的！图片。

[2]我很想吐槽岸本你为什么把棺材画那么大（前期宇智波的棺材都没那么大）……还要埋土里——瓦间的尸体只有一部分，这个不说，要是泄露忍者尸体，挺危险的，还是说你们森之千手一族埋久了都会长成树所以才会有森之千手的称呼吗？

想想后面搞得全忍界到处都是柱间细胞，就一言难尽。【花、花粉？！】【啊确实，花粉是花的精子来着……】

【斑：柱间不一样！你们普通千手怎么能和他相提并论！柱间还会开花呢！柱间的大树比你们都高，开花比你们都大！】

【好好好，是是是，我们都知道柱间最大，柱间什么都最大。】

[3]还有你们森之千手一族比较多擅长的忍术不是土遁就是水遁吗……然后你告诉我挖那么大的墓坑要一铲一铲来（……）。【佛间大叔，你随便找个会土遁的忍者不就行了！你们千手水遁土遁的肯定多。】

[4]关于瓦间之死，会在作品注解里有详述。


	2. 第一回：漂亮的宇智波

大人们说当年瓦间一行落入宇智波一族布置的陷阱，死于起爆符。

千手的忍者们扬言要为族长之子报仇，以此为契机被迫同成年忍者们行动的柱间，经常强行充当所谓‘见证者’，有些是所谓‘尽忠’，而有些只想邀功请赏。

对于千手柱间而言，能滤除脑海中的刀光剑影，令他微笑着回到家中面对弟弟们的，只有南贺川的河水——以及有时会陪他打水漂的人。

“斑，怎么了？”

“那边好像有声音……”

“一定是猫打架啦。”

**第一回：漂亮的宇智波**

晴天的露水被锋利的忍镖切碎，小水塘处几股火焰扫得漾起波纹。宇智波的孩子们因为战事的缘故训练愈发密集频繁，因而多是清晨或旁晚，在宇智波聚落的林间溪边，三五成群聚集着苦练的孩子们。

“仲，你又丢完了啊……”宇智波奈绪梨[1]看着同伴仲惨不忍睹的训练成果摇了摇头，惹得旁边的孩子们发出一阵嘲笑。

这些深发深瞳的宇智波孩子们当中，一名少年将没用完的忍具包向旁边丢完忍镖的孩子手中一塞，径直离开。

“……哎？”宇智波仲[1]朝对方瞪大了眼睛。

而后者早已扬长离去，隐没在月色下宇智波少年们高高低低的身影中。

那个孩子欢快地奔跑着，并没有将这些放在心上。

宇智波泉奈，今年九岁，原本是宇智波族长家中五个孩子的老幺，幼年时接连失去三兄弟后被父亲改为次男。由于战事的关系，大他三岁的哥哥宇智波斑不时接到任务出门，因此一听到哥哥斑回来，就迫不及待地跑回家，回家才是最重要的一件事。

“哥哥陪我练习！”

“抱歉泉奈，下次吧。”

诸如此类的对话反复循环，最近愈发过分，干脆以斑回家倒头就睡而告终，似乎完全没有余力陪他练习了。

宇智波泉奈自认已经长大，但还是莫名生气。虽说他已经不像小时候那样粘着哥哥、同所有人说自己最喜欢的事情就是和哥哥在一起训练，可这总被拒绝真的很令人受伤。

难道哥哥在外面有了其他的练习对手？

泉奈撅着嘴盯着打呼噜的哥哥左看右看，实在不能确定到底哪里出了问题。

回想起哥哥有时还会给他讲‘哈希拉马奇遇记’呢……

一根线在泉奈的脑海里‘啪’地挣断。

完了，他怎么早没想到呢——

他哥哥斑口中说的‘哈西拉马’根本不是敷衍他的借口，而是确有其人。

而故事另一头的主人公踢了踢自己的大哥柱间，丢了一方被子在对方脸上。

“大哥你要是每次都这么晚归，我可不给你挡着了。”千手扉间望着天花板长叹。

但柱间并未醒来，而是模模糊糊嘟囔着，翻身又睡着了。

这种满不在乎的态度简直气死人，总是出去有什么事回来老早躲着睡觉。扉间刚想正经严厉地踹上一脚，就听自家大哥的呓语：

“马达拉……”

于是当天晚上，在同一时间的不同地点，千手与宇智波的两个少年同时抱着脑袋，在脑内惊恐大呼——

坏了，哥哥他……在外面——

有！人！了！

***

于是乎，一不做二不休，调查哥哥外出做事的任务当然责无旁贷落到了弟弟头上。

同宇智波一族的交战已经有些时日，对于宇智波一族，扉间并不算完全陌生。

实际上在千手扉间接到过几次侦查任务，只是在远处盯梢，就像这次一样，他在河对岸高地的树根处坐了下来，看着远处两个少年的身影。

宇智波那些所谓神秘的脸孔一晃而过，扉间从未近距离观察过，和普通忍者一样并未给人留下特别的印象。

有传闻说这条河对岸有宇智波隐藏的密林，那么若对方是外族人，极有可能宇智波。

难不成是兄长在执行什么刺探的任务？

就比如慢慢博得一个宇智波少年的信任……

——扉间向远处眺望那两团人影。

……然后趁其不备俘虏千手一族的孩子获取情报。

——躲在高出树枝顶部层层树叶深处的宇智波泉奈如是想着。

阳光在最为晴朗的天气穿过茂密的树丛，顺着叶片洒下点点光斑。

暖风和煦，木漏之日，是一切最美好的开端。微风摇曳着一切，卷着几片花瓣落入水中，但河水的平静很快被石子打破。

“手势错了呦，马达拉。”柱间从后面环住同伴，握住对方的手腕耐心摆弄，“手腕放松，这样可以同时抛两块石子……”

“……我知道了，喂，别在我背后啦……”名为马达拉的男孩嗔怪着有些羞赧。

就看着自家的哥哥同河边的同龄人你一言我一语聊着什么，以各种姿势向河里抛石子。想象之中突然袭击俘虏敌人的戏码并未上演，石子一颗两颗，不紧不慢地抛着。

经过一整个午后的观察，种种疑虑过后，他们总算弄明白了一件事情：自己老哥不练习手里剑竟然在河边陪外族孩子打水漂！

千手扉间硬了，他拳头硬了。

是可忍孰不可忍，火气上来，银发少年捏着拳头就想冲出去——

“阿嚏——”

“……”扉间顿时汗毛直立。

如果不是幻听，那么此时此刻，就在这里，他身边存在一个有嘴有肺的东西。

树叶随风发出沙沙的响动，银发少年扬起脸在光影之间试图搜寻声音的来源。

啊，看来除他以外的观众，还有一个。

他眯起了眼睛。

南河川附近曾经发生过很多场战斗，如果仅仅需要观察河岸边的情况，那么这里便是最佳位置。

既然同族人并不知道此事，那么如若那个外族小子同样当做刺探任务，必定会带同伴——也就是说，有个宇智波就在他附近。

木漏之光，映着叶片缝隙处纯蓝的天空，树叶让风也有了形状；河水汩汩流淌之声，穿梭于林间河滩的水鸟之鸣，远处少年们快乐的笑声……这本该预示着最美好的开端。银发的千手少年努力寻找混杂在其中不自然之处，哪怕细枝末节也不放过。

“在上面！”

他猛地抬头，只见人影一晃，一只脚直接踩在他的脸上开了花。

***

千手扉间曾经嫌弃过哥哥提到的‘找到挚友成为兄弟’的故事，他做过自己的英雄梦，在梦里成长为一名一脸狂帅酷霸极为深沉而富有魅力、力挽狂澜而胜的忍者，与忍界之神齐名，最好再手揽爱人站在忍界巅峰。

兄弟什么的才没有，总之他绝对要和大哥不一样。

他，绝对，不要，和，柱间，一样——

可是……

到底为什么，面前的小宇智波会这么好看啊！

扉间揉着脸上的红印不由自主叹道，同时警惕这是不是宇智波一族神出鬼没的幻术。

可对方就是很好看，并且是和他见过、听说过的所有宇智波都不一样的好看。

除了有着极为标志秀气的五官，扉间终于感觉到某种细微的差别：

这个宇智波的眼睛会说话。

明明脸上是怒容，但目光中总有一些愤怒以外的东西，就好像里面盛着一汪泉水，清澈明亮。

这在很长一段时间内，扉间都认为是对方给他下的幻术，以至于当他发现泉奈的幻术特别烂而嫌弃不已的时候，又是后话了。

银发少年看呆了去，根本没意识到对方糊到面前的拳头。

意料之中的，正中红心，千手扉间的鼻血被揍得喷了出来。

眼前的银发小鬼这就慢慢倒了下去。

泉奈疑惑地用手背蹭蹭喷到脸上的血，小心凑近，使劲看着晕过去的白毛小鬼上下打量，撅起嘴，“不是啊。”

就在这松懈的空挡，对方抓住他的肩膀一头撞上。

泉奈暗暗骂了一句，仰面向后顺势抬腿想要踢中对方的胸口。哪知双方都用力过猛，泉奈直接躺在地上，而银发少年被掀翻飞了出去——

扉间死死抓住对方的衣摆，那长衣摆拉上去遮住对方的脸。深色的长衣摆被扉间折回束口，将对方的上半身包了起来，如果顺利还能直接束缚住对方。扉间愈发用力抓住，而后者竭力试图挣脱，战况眼看陷入僵局。

不过这招并未奏效，情急之下对方拆开腰带挣脱外套，扉间抓着对方的衣服直直坐到地上，就看着黑发的小宇智波——这回是赤膊上阵的小宇智波了，扑上来挥起拳头。

下意识抓住对方手腕的扉间僵住动作——阳光将对方的双眸映得晶莹，像是某种寻找已久的宝石，闪着动人的光辉。

而对方全身软乎乎的线条，细腻的肌肤透着健康的暖粉色，泾渭分明地锁骨勾勒出精致的轮廓。

这让扉间一愣，手不由自主地摸上去捏了一把对方的腰。

“……软的？”

面前的小宇智波哪里见过不打脸直接摸腰的，于是气急败坏地扑上去两下拆散对方的腰带，抓住裤子将其扒个精光。

好，这下公平了。

扉间顺势抓住对方脚踝，用膝盖顶住对方大腿试图压制，而那个小宇智波也毫不含糊，从胯下攥住他的兜当布照着屁股就狠狠的来了一口。

于是千手扉间，在南河川小河边的意外遭遇第一次令他偏离了所有预期计划。

***

宇智波一族非常神秘，有记载的资料并不多。

写轮眼到底是什么，对于他仍然是未解之谜，没人能回答这个问题，偶尔抬回一两具说是宇智波的尸体，也都是普通的人形，不知是真是假；有时整个头从内部爆炸，连是人是物都无法分辨。

莫说写轮眼，就连宇智波一族的真人，到目前为止，如此近距离的看到，也只有这一个。

比试结果异常惨烈：除了一时大意被对方打得鼻血横流外，他扒掉了那家伙的上衣，那个小宇智波拽掉裤子咬了他的屁股。

待到日暮西沉，提着裤子带着一屁股牙印的扉间回到家立刻从柜中翻出空白的卷轴和笔墨，趴在地上认真地写了起来。

宇智波一族会有什么样的特征？

扉间努力回想那个孩子的细节——有着和发色一样乌黑发亮的大眼睛，还有只会在有钱大名家中画上丽人的脸上才会见到的细眉，很深的双眼皮，还有还有……

银发少年想起了那张微微翘着的、丰润而柔软的唇，手中的毛笔不自知地在纸上抖出一团墨，越变越大。

这时候他才猛然觉察并且给了自己一巴掌：千手扉间，不是每个人都会认为长得漂亮的孩子就一定是宇智波好吗！

他到底发了什么疯会不停地想着那个外族小崽子？

“二哥，你出去玩了？”板间擦着湿漉漉的头发跑了进来。

忍者在外任务以及日常练习之后会在河边洗澡或干脆到农户的浴场泡汤，忍者的小孩们当然也不例外，带点小伤口或浑身泥泞地回家习以为常，但这些通常都不会出现在一向规矩的二哥身上。

而此时衣着不整的千手老二一改往日心性，显得有些狼狈不堪。

“呃……”

“父亲说明天可能有些账目相关的任务给你，”板间盯着全身脏兮兮的扉间，目光落到了对方深色的蓝染腰带上，“二哥你出去约会了？”

扉间这才发现自己拿错了腰带——一定是慌乱中各自拾捡衣服时拿错了。

他整个脸都扭曲了起来，勉强开口含混地应了一声。

交换身上的信物，尤其是贴身用的东西，不仅是在千手，在火之地境内普遍都是私定终身的习俗，更何况那条水色腰带[3]是扉间最为喜欢的一条。

“哦，二哥，”板间又盯着扉间的脸看了一会儿，突然恍然大悟，“你是不是看上人家了？”

“没有！！”银发少年脸青一阵红一阵。

保密的事情板间最在行，有时扉间会偷偷摆弄些禁书啊、地图啊、标本啊、药剂啊之类的‘小’玩意，板间佩服二哥的同时，也会替他瞒着父亲。

而这次，老实的板间一如既往地点点头，握住拳头给二哥鼓劲：

“放心吧！我会保密的！毕竟二哥也是大人了嘛！”

“……我、我还早着呢！板间你等等……我不是我没有——”

扉间试图解释，但在那之前，板间一溜烟跑了出去，而追在后面的千手老二和才进门的长兄柱间撞了满怀。

“我回来啦，扉间……啊，你还在看书吗？”长兄柱间打了个呵欠，“我和板间先去睡了……”

千手扉间这才想起今日此行的目的，意料之中的，柱间收获了二弟极为愤怒的眼神。

生气是当然的，如今战事频繁，甚至有不得不连小孩都赶上架的时候，独自在外结交外族小孩，懈怠日常训练，逃避任务，硬说是通敌也不为过，尤其是对方暗中还带着侦察兵，完全不怀好意。

与此同时，在河对岸的忍者氏族聚落中，宇智波族长的长子同样收获了一只极其愤怒的弟弟。

只是这只愤怒的弟弟正瞪着自家兄长的屁股——哥哥斑半个身体都埋在衣柜[2]里。

“我的旧衣服……旧衣服……找到了，”斑从衣柜里钻出来，抖着一件旧袍子，“……泉奈，下次训练可以脱掉哦，这样会穿得久一点。”

“哦，是，哥哥。”泉奈皱着眉头答道。

旧衣服上没有绣家纹，这让泉奈松了口气，至于腰带，哼，他早就藏好了——

“还有训练不要太拼命啊，不那么用力也可以，毕竟你还小，很多技巧不在行是正常的啊。”斑心疼地看着额上淤青的弟弟，连忙去翻找药盒。

“……呃，嗯。”

一想到哥哥那么单纯，那个所谓的‘朋友’还带着间谍，泉奈的内心开始各种咆哮——你以为我是为了谁啊！

哥哥绝对是被骗了——气鼓鼓的泉奈想着。只是对方既没有穿着带有家纹图案的衣服，也没有忍者氏族的特征，自己贸然责备怎么也站不住脚，反而还会伤了斑的心。

想到这里的小宇智波不再责怪哥哥的不谨慎，乖乖等着斑来上药。

反正这一回合，他赢了。一想到那个小鬼捂着屁股一脸震惊地看着他，宇智波泉奈得意地晃晃脑袋，笑了起来。

“哥哥！”

“嗯？”

“你说……千手一族的忍者，”他狡黠地笑了笑，抬起头眨眨水灵灵的大眼睛看着自己的老哥，“都长什么样啊？”

***

“宇智波一族的长相么，我也说不清楚……深发深瞳，双眼皮尖下巴，眼睛，嗯……皮肤白……你问这个干什么，扉间？”被问到的千手长子柱间呵欠连天，瞥了一眼二弟草草收拾卷轴的背影，目光略过地上那条深色腰带，含混嘟囔着退出茶室，“我去睡了……”

老大柱间是去睡了，而凝固在原地的千手老二瞪着自己笔记上上笔墨未干的‘深发深瞳，细肤杏眼’的种种描述，烦躁地抓着头发——这还睡什么啊！！！

挑灯夜读对扉间来说是家常便饭，他重新抄了一份图鉴，又涂涂改改，决心自己完成一份新的宇智波图鉴。看着宇智波‘妖艳’的字眼，扉间愈发气愤，一笔涂掉，摸着自己红肿的屁股，使劲想了想，郑重其事在下面写道：

宇智波，容姿瑞丽。

才不是看上对家，这是客观评论！客观评论！！

——银发少年心中吼了无数遍告诫自己记录要真实公正冷静，多读书，少去想那个漂亮的小宇智波，这才满意地伸个懒腰，无意中看到手边的扎染腰带，心里一横，装作没事一样重新绑在腰上。

等着瞧吧，他要一条一条地证明那个又漂亮又软又可爱的外族少年就是宇智波！

想到这，银发少年攥着拳头热血地挥了挥，终于放松一切神经瘫坐到地上——

发出了‘嗷’的扯痛声。

[1]うちはナオリ，宇智波奈绪梨（假名对应汉字）。百度和wiki有译作‘治理’也有译作‘直理’的，由于只是tv原创举例角色，所以并没有统一认可的译名。本篇为这位角色找到了一个假名对应汉字且相对女性的译名，奈绪梨。

うちはナカ，宇智波仲。同理，假名对应汉字。

这两人在本作中是泉奈的同龄人。

更多分析详情见‘[【资料】作品注解、创设组相关背景资料和脑洞](https://myheartineverywhere.lofter.com/post/307ce9_1ca67ac4b#)’中的‘3、tv原创角色仲与奈绪梨’。

或是本作写在开头的“《倒计时系列》出场角色列表”

[2]日本古代的和式衣柜和中式的老衣柜差不多，都是一只翻盖大箱子，特别大，有的是竹篾编的，叫什么我忘记了，翻译过来应该也是衣柜或衣箱的说法。以前玩和式恐怖片时有看到过，很大，有时候里面能藏人or尸体。有别于现代衣柜，特此说明。

[3]水色腰带：tv组的上色，扉间腰带为淡青；柱间为黄；板间为白（真的很用心了）。泉奈的腰带根据斑的来推测，应为宇智波一族普遍通用的蓝染腰带，斑的是已经偏紫色，他们的衣服也是比较有特色的蓝染布料，料子上很有特色并且很珍贵。所以这里设定泉奈的腰带和斑是一样的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 有时柱间会直接称斑为‘马达拉’，是因为这时扉间听到的名字还不确定是斑（マダラ）。  
> 还有看原作中的斑其实挺唠叨的，抛开成年时期不说，小时候初次见到柱间那会儿抓着人家各种说话233333  
> 文章会先发lof，备份地址在目录简介中。备份通常会比较缓慢一点。


	3. 第二回：青春期的火与水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章很啰嗦。有柱斑出没、有其他宇智波出没、有千手板间出没。

即使饱尝杀戮与鲜血，也无法令父亲满意，斑知道其中的原因，在任务中下手也愈发冷酷无情。

只要不断磨砺自己，让战争结束在自己手里就好。

失去弟弟一直都是他的噩梦。

斑想结束战争的唯一愿望是不用再将最后一个弟弟送上战场。

而他那擅长打水漂的对手，似乎有着和他相似的忧愁。

“忍者之间要是没有争斗就好了。”

“那怎么可能呢。”

“会有很多孩子死于非命，这种战争持续，大部分小孩根本就没机会活下去。”

“说的……也是啊。”

即使杀掉所有敌人，或是向他们下跪也好，有什么方法能赶在弟弟成为忍者之前结束战争呢？

……

“……斑，我今天有些事需要早点回去。”

“啊，碰巧我也是。”

** 第二回：青春期的火与水（上） **

“二哥，总是闷在屋里的，比我还白嘞。”板间朝屋内笑道。

“板间，去练习！我还有一堆账目要算，千手也要买起爆符了，还有苦无要添置——”一颗银发的脑袋从障子门中探出，扯着嗓子朝弟弟板间喊，而后者早已和同龄的孩子们约好同去练习，就这么跑得没了踪影。

不知何时，板间已经过了缠着哥哥们的年纪，有了自己的伙伴，而千手族长的次子扉间却被迫闷在屋里干起了文书的活计。

书卷和资料堆满了茶室，看上去，千手族长次子远离战场任务轻松，实则从千手忍者名录到采购单的核对，被父亲以‘会读书认字’和‘忍者能力一般’的种种借口全部推到他身上。

这种事情不知是好是坏，但实际上，以文书任务做掩护，扉间的行动反而会自由不少——只要算完写完，父亲才不会关心他去了哪里。

蝉鸣，夏日，阳光，又一个完美的午后。

手拂书卷的银发男孩托腮看着窗外——他知道在什么地方能找到不见踪影的大哥，以及……

那个躲在暗处的麻烦家伙。

一想到那张漂亮的脸，他没来由地有些生气，留下影分身遁逃而出。

***

身为忍者有诸多规矩，而最重要的一点便是，不可暴露身份。

因此不穿有家纹的衣服——

柱间仔细打量着河边的小伙伴，忽略那蓝染料子的衣服，向对方展示自己找到的石块。

因此不轻易泄露自己的忍术——

斑毫无顾忌拿着两块甚至三块石子试图证明可以同时抛出好几样水上漂。

仿佛心照不宣，稍微有说漏的倾向也知趣地打断。

“忍者就要忍耐，我们说好了不能告诉彼此姓氏了吧，柱间。”

“说的也是啊，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

身为少年忍者的柱间和斑单纯逃避着各自的心魔，只想享受暂时平静、和属于他们自己的——

“宇智波！”

“千手！”

而河滩远处山坡上的密林中，两名少年冷笑地对峙着——持续半个下午的抓鬼游戏结束了。

泉奈穿着素色无袖短襦，外袍已经栓在腰带上，水色腰带的尾端挑衅一般晃来晃去；而扉间干脆只套了背心，一副已经准备好了的架势，另半张脸上还有个新鲜的脚印——他仍然防不住那个可恶的小宇智波，好气。

生气归生气。

能猝不及防偷袭成功的，目前就只有这个小宇智波一人。

不过他不会再被对方的‘幻术’迷惑了，虽然扉间一看到那双颇有灵气的大眼睛还是动作僵硬，但这次好歹能躲过上脸的拳头。

以柱间和斑为中心在附近森林的查探结果，便是决斗之时。

这次，他可不会为同样的招数上当，左突右闪，几招重拳就将对方逼到树下——早已设置好的陷阱。

扉间兴奋地弯起嘴角。

那个小宇智波俨然已经从他的脸上看出端倪，只是已经晚了，身体跟不上判断，一个踉跄碰了机关。

绊索飞弹而起勾住对方手脚，活结再随着扯拽收紧，这样无论什么小型野兽也能抓住。

“你是宇智波吗？”银发男孩压低声音问道。

但对方正在同绊索搏斗，根本无暇顾及。

“你说啊，”扉间看着被套索缠住的男孩，上前扑住对方，“是那个叫马达拉的让你盯梢吗？”

“不是。”对方瞪了一眼，从咬紧的唇缝中挤出声音。

“是谁派你来的，有什么目的？”

“……”

“不说是吗，”他随手抓起一截树枝，用医疗用的查克拉刀削尖末端，看着对方白软的皮肤冷笑，“如果你不说，我就在上面刻个记号。”

“不要！”男孩挣扎得更厉害了，挣脱了双腿将扉间甩到一边。

在对方试图起身时，扉间骑在对方腰上用腿绞紧，攥住对方的胳膊，邪恶地盘算着到底刻些什么。

羞辱的文字？氏族的家纹？还是他千手扉间的名字？

说干就干的扉间一笔划下去，鲜血血珠从细滑肌肤上冒出，映衬得竟有几分艳丽。

“快说啊！”那大概是扉间最凶的口气了。

“不要，你这个阴险的家伙！”男孩凶狠地回应，眼角却涌出了红色的血，随即惊慌失措地挣扎了起来，“等、等下，放开我——”

“说出来就放了你——”

“死白毛你放开我！”而对方几乎尖叫了起来，同上次判若两人。

“啊？”扉间心一软不觉松了手。

他立刻被对方踹倒，再回过神的时候，那孩子已经逃掉了。

是逼得太急了么。

那家伙的眼睛明明在流血。

死白毛？

哎？

不知为何，扉间突然懊恼了起来，心情莫名失落。

***

“……”

“怎么了，斑？”

“有点……”斑心神不宁地看着远处，南贺川的流水，树林间的飞鸟走兽发出的呼喊声，一切都很寻常。

但他就是知道有什么发生了，上次自己同柱间玩的时候，弟弟泉奈也同样晚归回家，问了同族练习的孩子们都说没看到。以泉奈的个性，会偷偷跟过来也说不定。

“怕被看见吗，斑？”千手柱间注视着友人，以侦查羽衣一族为契机而结识的这位异族朋友，总是令他笑意满满，仿佛感到了久违而熟悉的东西。他拍了拍对方的肩膀，“最近这里很安全呢，也不会出现奇怪的人。”

反正千手现在最大的敌人是北政所*雇佣的宇智波，与之前的羽衣一族不同，同宇智波的战斗基本都会远离这条河，至少不会在这里发生交战，即使偶尔被陌生人看见，也只会认为是两个孩子贪玩而已。

“是吗……呃，那倒不会怕别人看见啦……”斑掂着手中的石块，叹了口气：没有其他忍者是当然的，宇智波一族早就清理了南贺川上游的一部分，虽说算不上契约地，但以宇智波威名就连附近的小大名都畏惧三分，沿途佃农猎户处于宇智波的保护之中，加之离族地结界稍远，这里反而成为巡视盲点。

“放心好啦，”柱间看了看对方的浴衣，和自己一样还是常服，便继续安慰道，“你看，乱了心神可是连投都投不出去呢。”

“……呃，是啊。”斑心情稍微宽慰了些——只要他那个鬼精鬼精的弟弟不跟来，任谁也不会在意他和外族孩子多玩一会儿，“我们刚才说到哪儿了，柱间？”

“为什么会有战争，还有大名之间的……”

***

安静下来，安静下来。泉奈在林中找到溪流就将脑袋扎进水中，让眼内翻腾的查克拉平静下去。

绝对不要暴露宇智波的身份！

会给哥哥添麻烦！

直到呛水，泉奈才咳嗽着起身，揉了揉眼睛瘫坐在河边，泄气地撑在地上望着头顶树叶交织变幻的图案。

一想到对方被吓到脸色都变了，泉奈喜忧参半，原本想着骗到对方慌乱露出破绽可以大加嘲讽一通，还期待以为对方会使出什么奇门异术，可那表情完全不像对待敌人：装作很强硬的样子有什么用，同情敌人轻则被钻空子逃掉，等到真的上战场心软就会被干掉了。

总不能直接说出来吧，那我大宇智波的尊严何在？

泉奈呆呆地瞪着沙沙作响的叶子。

虽然自己到底有没有写轮眼还在探究当中，但他的查克拉从没有这么翻腾过，一被那只白毛小鬼头碰就浑身燥热。

他脱掉裤子和兜裆布，跳进溪流中让流水冲过身体的伤口。

阳光漏过叶缝，汇聚成一小滩在宇智波光滑的肌肤耀眼地跳跃，晶亮的溪水在映照之下发出暖白的光，流过那软糯的身体。

宇智波的少年翻了身，舒展身体趴在浅水中晒着太阳，甩着脚丫将身后的溪水不停撩起。

这幅光景却令躲在暗处的扉间心旷神怡。稍微调动起一丝感知的查克拉就能通过水流知晓对方流畅的身型，柔软的肌肤，凌乱的头发，他甚至能觉察到对方因腰侧刚刚被划伤的刺痛而颤抖。

千手的小鬼夹着裤裆第一次感到些许羞赧，不知不觉中，鼻血滴了下来。

泉奈喜欢亲近水，也喜欢鱼从身边游过的感觉，他惊奇地发现，在水流的冲刷下，身上的伤口愈合了。于是他欣喜地翻身露出了圆润的小腹，在阳光中眯起眼睛，想着下次打架要用什么招数，以及之后的打算。

将融于水的查克拉转换成与表皮细胞相合的止血模式本来是扉间拿手好戏，但现在结印的手指因出汗不断打滑，注意力也不集中起来，他满脑子都是那个漂亮的宇智波。

一股暗流比其他水流流速快得多，打在泉奈柔软的皮肤上，从身上流过。

对水遁稍有经验的忍者都知道，这是水被查克拉操控的表现。尤其再将感知和水遁结合到一起，即使在成年忍者看来也可称得上是天才的运用。

小宇智波却欣喜地伸手勾弄这股水流，暗流流过他的唇，张嘴舔着，那水比别处要甜，那流动的冲击刷过胸口的两点淡粉，蹭得痒痒。接着，他想到一个好主意，对着那股激流张开腿，紧绷起大腿内侧的肌肉，惬意地享受了起来。

那是泉奈的秘密，一个关于水的记忆，随着青春期的到来变得似乎躁动不安。

远处的男孩在水里正玩得高兴，扉间觉得不能再这样下去了——他捏着双手维持着查克拉的输出，骨节发白，同时眼睁睁看着自己的鼻血渐渐在面前汇合成一小滩。

可他就是不愿停下。

就不！

就不……

就……不……

结果，心智过早成熟的千手次子，千手扉间，仍然没逃脱满脸是血的厄运，终于支撑不住两眼一黑，倒了下去。

溪中的少年正冲得兴致高涨，那股激流却恢复了平静——泉奈先是愣了愣，顺着水流看到远处耷拉在树根下的白毛脑袋，翻了个白眼。

就知道会是这样。

泉奈吐着舌头猜测那水流同这个千手白毛有关。

千手一族一向精力好，耐力高，听说使出的忍术效果会超级长，由于同森林有很深的渊源，千手一族多以水土遁为主……唔，可若是会水遁，那这孩子的水遁忍术也太不持久了，就不能再多冲一会儿么？

没有尽兴的泉奈一脸委屈，同时脑袋里又冒出了几个逼对方用出忍术的鬼点子，下次最好能看到对方用出更多忍术，说不定就会找到对方是千手一族的证据。

他将对方扶起靠在树根处，又钻到对方怀里将耳朵贴在胸口上好一阵听，抬头认真打量着。由于无法忽视对方满脸血污的窘态，泉奈叹了口气，蹭蹭手，拾起兜当布轻轻揩去对方鼻口的污血。

略显苍白的皮肤是不常出门的表现，手指间茧的形状是经常握笔造成的，但体术招式标准又干净利落，忍者的日常训练一点没落下。

小宇智波抿着嘴唇心生笑意，托着腮凑近再凑近。

……嗯，不像。

但泉奈不死心，似是要瞪出些什么来，在那张陌生的脸上找到些痕迹。周围的流水声似乎变大了，莹莹之光借着水反射着波纹的光图，编制覆盖在周围，仿佛将所有碰触之物笼罩在一起。

就在他快要碰到鼻尖的时候，银发少年睁开了眼睛。

狭长的眼缝中藏着一双凤眼，那眼珠总能令人想起河中红色的玛瑙，在粼粼荡漾的水中泛着晶亮的光泽。

二人四目相对，那一瞬间，千手扉间仿佛看到对方如水般轻快透亮毫无戒备的笑容，过了好一会儿似乎才恢复意识：上下精光的小宇智波鬼鬼祟祟钻在自己怀中不知鼓捣什么。他只来得及瞪大眼睛试图消化眼前那团软糯耀眼的身型，对方就直直将手中的布团塞进自己嘴里，接着便眼前一黑——

宇智波泉奈撩起那背心糊在对方脸上，做了个鬼脸略略略地扬长而去。

哈，胜负已分。

千手扉间反射般起身，却发现自己双臂被反绑在树上，好容易用脱身术解开反绑的双手，至于那个小宇智波，早就连影子都不见了。

气呼呼的扉间举起手中的绳子想扔出去，却发现攥在手上的是自己失而复得的水色腰带，几次想发脾气，最后只得作罢。

学艺不精，甘拜下风。

银发少年悻悻地从口中扯出那条差点被咽下去的布条，上面散发着一股奇异而熟悉的味道，扉间先是闻了闻，接着又使劲将鼻子埋进去认真吸了吸，似乎以前在哪里闻过，却又根本想不起——当他搞清楚那略带奶香的鱼味是什么时，‘呼’地涨红了脸，对方漂亮的身体轮廓不安分地随着这股味道搅和得大脑跟着一起乘风破浪，令他不由自主反复回忆起那温软的手感和漂亮到发光的躯体。

初入青春的少年一低头，鼻血又流了出来。

***

“斑，你的腰带……很好看啊。”柱间突然注意到对方的腰带，想上手去摸。

“喂，你这家伙才是心怀不轨吧！”名为斑的少年条件反射一般躲闪着。

“我是真的认为很漂亮啦呜呜呜，”看到被误会，千手柱间又自顾自消沉的蹲下，“你这个敏感的自知症还真是让人苦恼咧，除非你有难言之隐，来，说出来吧，我不会在意你那里比我——”

“你给我闭嘴！！”

千手柱间，傻笑地看同伴斑为了证明自己而当面脱了裤子。

但他同样将对方扎染的腰带看在眼里，那腰带似乎在哪儿见过，急匆匆赶回家劈头就问：

“扉间，你最近是不是——”

“呃？是柱间哥回来啦！”板间欢呼地迎接大哥，而屋内几乎到处堆满账目卷轴，坐着正在算账的扉间。

“……怎么了大哥？”银发少年一脸冷漠。

柱间死盯着二弟的腰带，没错，是那条水色腰带。难道是他眼花了？他明明记得……

“不，没什么。”柱间稍稍松了口气。

“那大哥你就给我出去，账目都被你弄乱了！”

“慢、慢着啊扉间——板间不也在——”

‘砰’的一声，障子门被拉上。

看着二哥扉间干巴巴地赶走长兄，背着的手却因紧张攥出了汗——明明一刻[1]之前二哥才慌忙回来，见满屋卷轴四散形如丧家之犬，开了多重影分身哭天喊地要死要活地收拾卷轴，待到大哥柱间进门却气定神闲稳如老狗——目睹全程的板间笑倒在一大堆账目里。

[1]从室町時代到江戸時代为止，日本用的都是这种不定时法，即一个时辰可等分为四刻、三刻。

***

（注：本段人物区分详见‘《倒计时系列》出场角色列表’，以免脸盲。原作中战国时期的宇智波其实挺多的，很有意思。）

“泉奈——”

斑沿着小河在宇智波孩子们练习的树林里喊着。

这次早早辞别柱间，斑特地选择不常走的路线快速回家，甚至用上了查克拉，途中还特别注意周围状况——上次泉奈带伤晚归便已经起了疑心。

说是去练习，却没有练习的样子，忍具包也不在身边，要说是打架被欺负么……看表情并不太像，总之哪里怪怪的，斑也说不上来。

宇智波的孩子们三五成群热火朝天地练习，斑就一个一个找过去，询问弟弟的下落。在训练场穿梭并不是一件安全的事情，偶尔会飞出几枚忍镖，或是踩中新置的陷阱，甚至还有些前来的挑战或故意刁难，就比如现在，正在和一群五六岁孩子说话的斑背后一寒，随手拾起石子向后掷去，当啷两声打掉飞来的忍镖。

“……是斑啊。”同族忍者羽琉懒洋洋地带着几名少年从树后走了过来。

“羽琉，你们见到过泉奈吗？”斑也毫不客气，已经和成年忍者一起出任务的他完全无视这些小把戏，轰走小孩子们，惦着兜里的另两颗石子问道。

宇智波一族有众多家系，作为同田岛家相当的雷的狐朋狗友之一，宇智波羽琉经常被推以各种杂事，看起来带后辈训练似乎是今日的任务之一。

“没有——呵，又找不到了吗？”青年听上去没有一点关心的意思。

就在这时左右两侧突然飞来苦无，苦无上还拴着东西，然而斑掷出石子将两把苦无一个敲到河中一个弹到天上——末端拴着的起爆符爆炸了。

“你应该叫‘羽琉大人’！”俨然是羽琉手下的孩子，趾高气昂地跑了过来。

斑又从地上拾起两颗合适的石子，就听见名为羽琉的宇智波青年促狭地笑道，“长义，他可是族长家的孩子呢，要懂礼貌哦。”

“没有写轮眼拽什么啊！要是我表哥知道……”

“雷知道会怎样？”一个声音插了进来，是一名吊着辫子的青年忍者，面带愠色，“即使没有写轮眼，斑也已经能和我们一起出任务了。”

“……火、火核大人……”见到族内传说中的精英忍者，周围的人不自觉低下了头。

名为火核的青年一个眼色，跟着羽琉的孩子们便知趣地散了场子。

“……我们走，长义。”宇智波羽琉拉着身边的孩子同样悻悻离去。

“——长义，你今天见过泉奈了吗？”斑并未将对方的无礼放在心上，倒不如说是根本顾不上考虑。

“……呃，泉奈？没有啊……”听到名字的宇智波少年转身看着斑，只来得及摇摇头就被彻底拉走。

“……你没找到泉奈吗，斑？”待混乱平息，火核心烦意乱地小声问道。

“啊呀，也不是，他肯定在这一带练习……”斑知道对方在找什么，他们脸上有着同样的表情，“你也在找人吗，你妹妹？”

“梨花早晨出去，到现在都没见到影子。”宇智波的青年看上去心急如焚。

“问过附近的孩子了吗？”

宇智波青年刚想回答，脸色突然变得煞白，一边念叨着妹妹的名字，一边冲过去消失在林间。

斑顺着火核的方向看着远处密林中队伍的影子，向后退了一步。

忍者的孩子，房前屋后、密林河岸，甚至练习场都找不到时，还有一处可寻——那是运尸队的影子。

斑瞪着树林中的影子，面色死灰。在他迈开腿的瞬间，一抹深色乖巧地出现在他身后，泉奈像往常一样温和地浅笑着。

“哥哥！”

“泉奈，你去哪儿了？”斑这次不会被骗过去了，一把拉住弟弟的胳膊，“你没在这练习吧？”

“我……”

“你不是说要练习起爆符的吗？”

“哥哥！好痛！”

斑上前蛮横地搜了身，从对方怀中拽出一叠纸符，愈发严厉，“一张都没用掉，全身还湿漉漉的——到底去哪了？！”

眼看着斑当场就要发作，两个小宇智波凑了过来。

“是斑大哥！”男孩上前一步抖了抖手中的忍具包，扔回到泉奈手上，“啊……嗯，是泉奈这小子教我手里剑啦，所以才……”

“对啊对啊，”另一边的女孩也点了点头，“泉奈今天下午都和我们在一起呢……对吧，泉奈？”

“……所以哥哥你在想什么啊！”泉奈的腮帮鼓鼓的。

事情最终以宇智波的少男少女七嘴八舌的胡乱解释和斑口不择言的道歉而告终。

晚霞将天空切割成金色和紫色，忽略弟弟探头探脑地询问任务和外出，斑只是一个劲地拉着弟弟向前走，仿佛有什么在身后追赶。

这是斑最不喜欢的时刻，因为这个时候通常会有运尸的队伍回来。余晖金色的光芒将他们的身影同树干一同拉长，斑攥紧了弟弟的手，催促对方快走。他们身后光芒殆尽的羊肠小径上，运尸队在他们面前经过，斑使劲抱住泉奈用身体捂着对方的脸，尽量不看那破碎的肉块和血从草席边缘零星掉落。他看到火核跟随着队伍游魂般走着，眼中闪烁着不祥的红色。

斑攥着弟弟的手更紧了。

夕阳最终没能在他们走回家前停下脚步，残酷地收起最后一束光亮，消失在山后。

***

“完了完了，我还以为要死了……”宇智波仲虚脱地坐在地上揉着颤抖的膝盖。

“幸亏不是写轮眼，否则撒谎也没用，”头发浓密的奈绪梨点头表示赞同，“听说有钱人家还会专门雇佣我们宇智波测谎或者套取情报呢。”

在情报方面，只要有了写轮眼，宇智波一族有如神助，这也是宇智波为什么能和千手抗衡的原因。

“不过你还真的很敢啊，”奈绪梨用袖子擦擦额角的冷汗，“敢帮泉奈撒谎。”

而后者一脸不高兴地嚷嚷道，“我可不是因为他帮过忙才说谎的，我是去还忍具的，奈绪梨你可不要误会！”

头发浓密的奈绪梨笑了出来。

“再说泉奈那小子到底怎么回事啊，”仲不高兴地甩着手上的纸符，“贪玩不说，也不跟大家一起练习了。”

“他最近很奇怪呢，”奈绪梨拉了拉头发，“别说起爆符，就连火遁都没见到练习了。”

“那家伙不会是怕火吧？”

“那样他可能就是第一个怕火的宇智波了。”

“所以我不是垫底的了？！”宇智波仲兴高采烈。

“等你能打得过他再说吧，”女孩翻了个白眼，“你没见那家伙有心事吗？”

“有中意的人了吧。”

“你怎么什么都能往这方面想啊？！”奈绪梨皱起眉，“就不能有新对手吗？”

“有区别吗？看他心神不宁早出晚归的，肯定又相中了哪个白毛倒霉鬼，他不是从以前开始一见水遁和白毛就掉魂吗，”仲看了一眼女孩得意洋洋地继续胡说八道，“最好是找个外族人做正室，还是那种有钱有身份的大氏族，这样就没人跟我抢——”

“……你还是醒醒吧，仲。”

***

——但是，同宇智波敌对的大氏族千手即使再怎样有钱，帐还是要算的。今晚的核算任务，就全都落在了千手族长家的白毛小鬼头身上。

像往常一样，大哥柱间在隔壁为第二天的任务做准备，老二扉间在屋内疯狂赶工，弟弟板间正举着一只卷轴认真读着。

“扉间哥，你到底喜欢什么样的啊？”躺在卷轴海洋里的板间突然闷声问道。

“唔……双眼皮的……”扉间正聚精会神地拨弄算珠，时不时用碳棒写写画画，对三弟的问题完全心不在焉。

“还有呢？”

“……大眼睛的。”

“只有眼睛大啊……”

“……黑头发的，嗯……黑眼睛、尖下巴的，头发，”扉间抬起头想起那条晃来晃去的腰带末端，继续说道，“……长一点就好了，像母亲那样顺滑飘逸的长头发。”

板间抓着自己黑发的那一边扯了扯，眼睛转了转：

“是不是还得会火遁？”

“……嗯唔……对，火遁，火遁好。”银发少年咕哝一声，忙着计算账目。

“还要行动敏捷，聪明伶俐，长相可爱？”

“板间，”扉间不耐烦道，“我已经决定了，以后娶老婆一定要……”

“要，”而后者故意拉长声音，“容——姿——瑞——丽？”

这下，扉间整个人都凝固了。

只见板间甩着手中二哥写的宇智波笔记，翻了个白眼，深吸一口气向门外大喊：

“柱间哥！二哥他喜欢宇智——”

“板间！”扉间跳起来，过去就要捂住弟弟的嘴巴。

“嘿嘿嘿，扉间哥我会替你保密的啦！下次也带我去看嘛，”板间挤了挤眼，“——那个宇智波的美女。”

然而被问的人脸上一片茫然，”什么美女？“

板间愣了一秒，摇摇头长叹一声，一脸没救地继续冲着门外喊：

“柱间哥！二哥他喜欢男——”

“我知道了！！以后带你去可以了吧！！”扉间看起来相当崩溃，突然考虑下次要不要也把板间轰出去，不知从什么时候起板间也变得这么难对付了。

是啊，板间也已经和同龄人结伴开始查克拉的修行了。

***

** 第二回：青春期的火与水（下） **

每逢夜晚，扉间就从各种账目下扒出从各处搜罗而来的武术家的书籍，按照上面的拳法一项一项练习。他根本睡不着，只要合上眼睛，眼前全部都是溪边戏水少年的诱人胴体和灿烂笑容。

有时似乎隐约想到了什么，却又如此模糊。

于是下一次，扉间的动作不由变重。而那个小宇智波也愈发认真起来，二人都不再像前两次那样胡搅蛮缠，反而一板一眼地实践各自从书上的学来的路数。

身为忍者，不可暴露身份是最重要的规矩之一。

因此不穿带有家纹的衣服——

有时会脱到只剩兜当布的程度。

因此不轻易泄露自己的忍术——

只用体术，确保每一拳都打实处。

即使叫出对方姓氏也充耳不闻，忍耐着声音，忽略从远处传来的嬉笑声。

他们可没有这种闲心，扉间十分确定对方在一边分析他的招数一边找到拆解的方法。

忍者同武士与僧人不同：除了忍术绝技之外，并不会在体术上有流派或风格的严格限制，以至于对方到底会什么，要试过才知道。

扉间自视在体力和身型上略胜对方一筹，格挡对方速度极快的拳头同时还会利用长手长脚同时随机反击；在没拿武器的前提下，极快的拳术在纯体术对抗中，尤其是体格有差距的情况下反而不占优势。不过他也会暗中感叹，有着这种出其不意的速度，即使是孩童，只要手上有武器便会招招致命，不容小视。

承认自己无法看清对方出拳的方向，银发少年退而求其次要求自己的身体随着对方的招式自然做出反应，耐心等待对方耗光气力。多亏千手一族与生俱来的好耐力，扉间才没在密不透风的攻击中马上倒下。

很快，那小宇智波似乎生气了，失去耐性，露出破绽。

扉间趁机抓住对方的胳膊想上前制住，一时间两人扭在一起满地乱滚。令人恐怖的是，滚着滚着，他发现身体上的优势似乎消失，自己的手脚不知不觉被绞在一起了。

武术家的书籍上所记载的一些招式是真的，有一些古老的防卫术，专门用来对付以体格欺压对手的敌人。

肉乎乎的双腿找到机会夹住他的脖子，扉间其中一只手也被扳成奇怪的角度，身上所有关节都在尖叫。

千手扉间在书中读到过这种奇怪的防卫术，却没想到今日亲眼所见，不幸中的万幸，他同样读到过在对方施展最后的关节技之前的反击方法。他伸展手指卡住对方的某个关节地使劲拧向其他角度。

咔吧。

扉间分明听到对方骨节清脆的响声，感觉到贴在脸蛋上的大腿肌肉抖了抖，抽搐了起来。

可是同书中说得并不一样，对方完全没有松懈的迹象。扉间暗叫不好，只是这家伙的确有点骨气，即使疼到全身痉挛也没有声张，仅仅一会儿的功夫，他便被对方绞在双腿之间勒晕了过去。

——啊，糟糕。

愤怒的泉奈不知道是先处理自己的手腕好，还是处理自己两腿之间的那颗脑袋更好，总之，他让对方用出忍术的计划就这么泡汤了。

加之猎户在山中狩猎的火铳声会引起哥哥斑和那个哈希拉马的注意——宇智波泉奈气呼呼的吊着自己受伤的腕子，另一边拖住晕过去的白毛，弯腰钻进了森林的深处。

毕竟对方是那个哈希拉马的兄弟，要是被发现……

黑发男孩想起了哥哥生气的脸，转身又抓了些草叶堆在那个白毛小鬼身上，确定看不出是人形才匆匆离去。

***

宇智波笔记仍在书写之中，不断扩充着内容。

身为忍者就要忍耐，既然是间谍的活计，那么至少要达到目的。

在忍者的事情上，扉间一向冷静到几乎令人害怕的地步。他没有忘记自己的初衷：

对方不合身的旧衣服，恰好是那个叫马达拉年纪的少年穿的，以及一模一样、分明是同一条料子上截下的腰带。

是同伴还是属下？若是属下，一旦发现暗中有盯梢这么严重的事不可能不告诉族长；若是外戚，也不可能不警告对方要交友谨慎以及所见所闻。

总而言之，外人大多都怕麻烦以及恐于负责到底，敢大着胆子瞒住当事人继续调查的——

那就是兄弟了。

慢着，所以上一次对方同样独自侦查是因为……对方也知道了？

扉间皱着眉这才想起自己在灌木堆被埋个结实，反复在脑海中细嚼慢咽他们曾经对战的每一个动作，百般聊赖地消磨着这个下午。

又一次尾随大哥而来的扉间在树顶上看着自家大哥对着河水发愣的背影，内心却愈发忐忑不安——没有那个叫马达拉的出现、也没有那个小宇智波。

扉间隐约想起上次的情形，不安地挠了挠自己的脖子。

时间过得从未这样慢过，快到黄昏时分，斑才露了面。

“抱歉啊，柱间，今天没时间了，家里有人……手腕痛，还发烧。药材用完了，我今天必须采一些草药回去，”斑摆了摆手，“我们下次再玩好了。”

“草药？”柱间站了起来，“你要找什么药啊？”

斑看着对方犹豫道，“接骨木，不过这附近的接骨木都很小……嗯……还有连翘什么的……”说着拿出了手中的单子。

——那是当然的。

那样的伤势如果一味只是忍耐，是会疼到全身发肿进而整夜发烧。

扉间闭上眼睛努力不去想自己是掰断了那家伙的手腕还是手肘。

可是那些触感、由肌肤传递而来的热度却像水一样不停渗入他的大脑，淅淅沥沥从理性的屋顶缝隙处缓缓漏下。

至于为何对方会忍耐的原因，他感到有什么像尖锐的东西一样戳刺着心脏——想到那时自己身上盖着的树叶，扉间在心中隐约描摹出答案。

树下的两个男孩一直嘀嘀咕咕，说着属于自己的小秘密，忽而听到柱间惊喜的叫喊：

“快看啊，斑，那边有棵大的！”

挂在树上几乎和叶子融为一体的扉间连眼皮都没动一下，不用说一定是自家大哥悄悄用了最近才学会的忍术。除了水遁和土遁之外，柱间还有唤醒植物的能力。

扉间才不要告诉别人大哥一开心周围就开满漂亮的花朵，还附带各种梦幻背景的奇妙效果，而后为了试验这哥所谓的‘奇妙查克拉’，把父亲房间里的所有卷轴的轴都搞到发芽。幸亏板间同小伙伴外出修行，否则有的忙了。

“……还有那个那个！连翘！！啊，还有桔梗！！”

柱间拉着伙伴斑在林间轻快地穿梭，花草树木似乎都生机盎然涨大了一倍，就连南贺川的河面上不知不觉中洒满了花瓣。

不到日落，斑的草药筐就被柱间塞得满满当当。

分别时分，蘑菇头的少年看着友人，知道有些事情不方便问，但还是拉住对方，“斑，这个药，你知道只是止痛和辅助接骨的吧？”

“……呃，嗯。”宇智波的少年犹豫着点了点头。 

“如果是脱臼的话，一定要早点治疗，接对关节，”柱间眨了眨眼，“晚了的话，就没法当忍者了。”

“万一没法当忍者……”不知为何，斑苦笑了出来，“哎呀，至少不用上战场了。”

听到这里，扉间的脑子里瞬间轰地一声响成一片——

没法当忍者要怎样？那小子那么好看，不作为忍者很快会被欺负的啊。你一个做大哥的还要保护他一辈子？遇到坏人怎么办？遇到凶残的外族忍者怎么办？被欺负怎么办？挨打怎么办？被卖掉怎么办？被杀掉怎么办？被拆解做实验怎么办？[2]

扉间在内心直接投了反对票，就这么浑浑噩噩地回了家，脑内还循环着一堆有着那孩子可怜小脸的血腥马赛克画面。

当晚，从来一脸冷淡的千手老二有点忸怩地摇醒大哥柱间，拳头握紧又放下，似乎挣扎好久之后，才畏畏缩缩地唤道，“哥、哥哥……”

“哈？”心里想着任务的千手柱间听到这里一咕噜爬了起来，瞬间紧张了起来，“扉间，你怎么了？”

要知道，早熟的二弟扉间从小‘大哥大哥[3]’叫得一本正经，能让他叫出花式撒娇的‘欧尼酱[3]’，那简直天方夜谭。

“扉间，你……把任务搞砸了？”柱间活像见了鬼一样上去拍了拍二弟的脸，“还是中幻术了？” 

“……”

看着弟弟憋肿的脸，柱间的表情愈发严肃。

“……账目算错了？”

见对方红了脸不说话，柱间严肃的表情渐渐惊恐，扑上去就到处摸索。

“扉间！你……中毒了？受伤了？得了绝症？命不久矣？”

“我想学接骨！”扉间躲避着自家大哥上下其手，脸红到了耳根。

“哈？”柱间先是一愣，接着仿佛凝固住，最后实在忍不住笑出声，“这是哪门子要求啊，扉间你也想炫耀新忍术啊，还是……诶？难不成你恋爱了？”

“大哥我是说正经的，我要学骨科治疗！”

“那好吧，”柱间的笑容逐渐阴险，他知道有谁能打探到所有事情，“那等板间回来问问他就——”

“我承认行了吧！快教我啊大哥！”扉间梗着脖子答道，一头白毛下彻底变红了。

扉间为了缠着老哥学接骨的忍术，极尽撒娇之所能，算是把这辈子学来的酸文假醋全都用在了大哥身上。最后，他以三次无偿帮大哥赌博回本外加被误会有了恋爱对象作为交换，学会了如何对付骨科问题。 

他才不是为了那个小宇智波，绝对不是！

也不是担心以后见不到那张漂亮脸蛋，绝对没有！

在忍者的事情上，扉间一向冷静过人——

他耐心地写着那份秘藏的宇智波笔记，非常冷静地忽略流出的鼻血。

至于那个小宇智波到底能不能继续当忍者，答案就藏在下一次见面中。

扉间出其不意，趁对方没反应过来直接将人扑倒在地。

“让我看看——”

“你放手——”那少年也不含糊，照例上前招呼拳头。

仅仅是起式的招数，扉间就将对方的手腕抓住，稍微在关节处使劲，对方皱了皱眉头，身子一震——果不其然，那里还肿着。

“……关节没放正确。”

扉间这么说着，草草脱了背心塞进对方嘴里，用手指扣住对方手掌。

“你忍着点。”

说着直接拽脱，就见小宇智波的眼里一下子涌出了泪水，扉间呆了片刻，接着小心翼翼地用出医疗查克拉，薄光裹在手腕处，找准机会一拧。

——此时此刻，宇智波泉奈后悔当初没把这只死白毛真的埋了。

“喂，还疼吗？怎么不说话啊，”扉间拿下自己的背心，看着上面的口水嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“接对的话应该立刻不疼——”

对方一拳揍了上去。

泉奈看着满是鲜血的拳头满意地点了点头，脸上有了些许暖意。

不是所有少年笑起来都会变得可爱，可扉间就认定了这个微笑的宇智波是全世界最可爱的——

看，他又在看他了，眼睛乌黑发亮会说话。

被揍到鼻青脸肿的扉间挂着鼻血咧开了嘴，于是，对方热烈而真诚地冲上去——

回以另一发拳头。

***

“……再来一次！还有一招是——”

“我说……你这个人啊……招式里有漏洞也不能这样乱来吧……”

谨慎起见，二人换场到远离南贺川的溪流处，继续上一回的比试。扉间仍然成为对方各种招式的试验对象，被迫拧成各种形状在溪流中滚来滚去。

“前几次都是你赢了吧！”银发的少年扯痛地叫出了声——他的四肢和对方全部纠缠在一起打了结。

“少装了，你明明全都解开了，”泉奈不满地回嘴道，赌气地看着自己和对方搅拌在一起的手脚，“你这个阴险的家伙！”

“等下，这只是体力上的差异吧？”

“看招——”

“呜啊——”

之后的所有时间，都变成艰苦的武术拆解考试，不仅对方牢牢黏在自己身上，那鬼机灵占了上风还会将他压进水里。

眼见着对方又压着自己滚到水底，扉间只得先考虑怎样摆脱眼前的束缚。他们泡在浅水中时间过长，憋着一大口气的银发少年终于摆脱了对方缠人的招式，拖着小宇智波上了岸。

“……要淹死了。不要随随便便把别人按进水——喂……喂？！”扉间像寻常一样抱怨着，注意到对方没有回嘴。

这时他才发现手中的孩子整个泡在水里一动不动，脑子‘嗡’地一声，连忙将对方从水中拖了出来。

如果是会水遁的忍者，对付溺水其实并没有太难的地方，毕竟操控水的忍者一辈子都在同水搏斗。

只是扉间知道这时候的自己并没有十足把握能将对方堵在肺叶中的水拽出来而不伤其他部分，于是情急之下只能选择土办法。

他迅速卷起衣服垫在对方颈下，强迫对方仰起头绷直喉管，按压胸部数次后再捏住鼻子贴住唇向内小心渡气，开了影分身配合自己吹气的节奏反复按摩直到——

见到对方一股水从鼻口咳出，扉间终于松了口气消去影分身，将对方半抱起继续按摩胸腹，帮助排除肺部积水。

扉间见识过水的残酷无情，无论是平民百姓还是达官贵人，即使会攀岩覆壁或行于水面，有时也会意外溺水而亡，更不要说会撞上操控水的忍者，暗杀也会伪装得像个意外。曾经父亲一度希望他能像其他会水遁的千手精英们那样早早接一些‘像样’的任务，柱间却因为这个经常同父亲吵架，直到宇智波一族加入战争……宇智波……那个……宇智……

正在严肃思考着的千手扉间就这么慢慢地、一点一点停止了脑中齿轮的转动。

那些触动神经的感觉就埋藏在指尖之下，扉间移开手指，看着对方胸前被自己无意揉弄的粉色突起。

青春期到底是何种模样？

是酸的甜的，还是像阳光一样耀眼，或是河水一样清凉？

扉间一直认为，身为忍者并不该有所谓青春期这种奢侈之物。他的童年过得一团糟，失踪多日大病一场，之后被大哥柱间强行关在家里，日后还被弟弟瓦间当成胆小鬼，只有最像母亲的板间一直站在自己这边。

扉间有给板间讲过那个离奇到分不清是否是梦境的故事，那故事里有尾兽、有黑暗、有火焰——也有他发誓要找到的人。

“所以，有个叫六道仙人的老爷爷，告诉你，一定要找到老婆，然后成为对方的‘心之门’？”板间认真地眨巴着大眼睛。

“……基本就是这样，”开始胡编乱造的扉间严肃认真地点了点头，“那家伙的火遁可是有这——么厉害。”

“扉间哥还真是认真啊。”板间感叹着，眼里充满了说不出的同情。

他本以为自己有一个惊险刺激的童年已经足够，但它就是来了，那个名为青春期的东西，来得措手不及。

怀中的小宇智波咳嗽着，一把攀上他的脖颈。扉间慌忙回以拥抱，就见对方下意识将脑袋靠在他的胸口。

刹那间有一种像是已经发生过的错觉，就好像他们早已这样相互熟稔对方的身体。

那孩子从嘴角咳出的涎水流下的残迹，不仅没有任何厌恶的感觉，反而随着那团粘稠的体液一起将理智也变得粘粘糊糊。当扉间回过神时，发觉自己的目光又停留在对方丰盈翘挺的唇尖，刚才还在发紫的嘴唇恢复了红润的色泽。他呆呆地盯着那张漂亮的脸，直到对方那双同样漂亮的黑眼睛恢复焦距。

二人又一次四目相对，腾不开手的扉间干脆闭上眼等着上脸的拳头。

“刚刚……是……”

小宇智波的拳头并未在意料中上脸，扉间睁开了眼睛。

“是……急救术啦，”扉间用手背替对方擦了擦嘴角，“把脑袋泡在水里是相当不好的习惯，以后别这样了。”

“急救术是……”黑发少年蹭了蹭，使劲揉了揉脸。

“就是如果一个人不呼吸了，就捏住鼻子对着嘴巴吹气，再在把吹鼓的胸口压下去，帮助对方呼吸，”扉间板着脸解释，“水并不会一直很温柔，水可以变得很凶，有时还会夺人性命。”

“这算警告吗。”小宇智波冷笑着。

“你是想挑衅，让我用出忍术，进而从忍术上继续分析我的身份，”银发的孩子沉吟道，“——放心吧，我不会上当的。”

“呵，你不是也想知道我是谁吗，你会就此罢手，”小宇智波重新振作起来，高傲地扬起脸，“还是不要停下来[4]？”

扉间的薄唇漾起一丝兴致，摆开架势，“好啊，如果证明你是个宇智波的话，我可不会手下留情了。”

“彼此彼此，看来你脑子里也不都是水嘛，死白毛，”小宇智波拍了拍大腿，露出了恼人的哂笑，“尽管放马过来。”

之后的比试，扉间依然被对方扭到四肢打结、泉奈组起的招式依然被适时化解、他们依然滚来滚去，只是不再有任何戒备，像任何青春期成长的孩子那样，敞开胃口，使出浑身解数，将身体交给对方。

奇妙的规则就此诞生，证明他是宇智波，或他是千手，探查对方到底是谁的游戏开始了。

日暮十分，灌木丛里钻出一黑一白两颗脑袋，在南贺川边搜寻着哥哥们的身影。

“……他们回去了。”

“糟糕……”

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈第一次知道时间能过得如此之快——他们需要回去了。

“那个……”银发的男孩嘟囔着，用手蹭着脸上的污渍。

既然各自都是尾随而来的间谍，扉间原本就没指望对方能听进什么，然而对方停住脚步回过头看着他。

“什么？”

那双漂亮的大眼睛又在说话了。

扉间呆呆地看着那张稚气未脱的可爱脸蛋，脑中一片空白，一时间竟忘了自己想说什么，就那么张着嘴愣在原地。

那双眼睛就那样看着他，橘色的暖光将深色的瞳孔映得发亮，那里满含笑意，在暖融融的斜阳里透出一股纯净之感，恍惚有种在期待自己说出什么的错觉。

但是，‘请和我做朋友’这类言辞，他却怎么也说不出口。

所谓忍者都是刀尖舔血的命，原本就和‘朋友’没有任何关系，即使说了也会立刻被认为是麻痹敌人的手段。

他突然想起幼年时像笨蛋一样想象的离奇忍术和忍者传说，影影绰绰地想起那些不切实际的念头，或是轻而易举承诺的混账话。

买一张上好的起爆符多少文一张，一个武家的要急任务会折损多少同伴，埋葬一个忍者的棺材要挖多深，安葬整个家族的墓地又有多大。

如今他的脑海里却堆满了这些用尸体和鲜血写出来的数据，早就过了相信希望的年纪。

银发少年背过手去，指尖还残留着对方肌肤的温度。

一千一万堵在喉间，最终，他没有发出任何声音。

看着那眼神由疑惑转为失望最终移向别处，自己的心脏也跟着疼了起来。

那颗名为‘青春’的糖果还没来得及在舌尖融化，便草草收起，故意藏在看不见的地方。

****

匆匆赶回家中的扉间一进门就看见自己正愁眉苦脸算着什么东西，他揉了揉眼睛，那个‘自己’便傻笑着扑了上来。

“扉间哥！我修行回来啦！”

“啊——板间？ ！”

傻笑的扉间发出‘嘭’的声音——解除了变身术的千手板间摇晃着黑白分明的头毛抱住自家二哥。

“看，我是不是又变厉害了！柱间哥回家晚了还被父亲抓住呢，结果扉间哥你连个影子都没有！”只有在二哥面前，板间看起来才会比平常活泼一点。

“板——间——”扉间拉长了声音，放下弟弟就去书架上刨卷轴，“提早回来不打招呼怎么行。”

“没问题的啦，而且父亲没认出来呦，我只要一副死板脸说‘父亲大人我在努力干活’，他是绝对不会怀疑的！”板间笑倒在地，然后爬起来，“梨花学的比我们几个都好，但是她姐姐桃华才厉害呢。扉间哥你听说了吗，桃华姐的陷阱可厉害了，前一阵干掉了好几个宇智波的忍者呢。”

拿卷轴的手一度慢了下来，很快，扉间又专心致志地挑拣着。

“……啊？！我都忘记了，扉间哥，进展怎样？”

“什么进展——”扉间一边读着记录封印，一边将选中的卷轴插进怀中。

“当然是对人家表白啊！”板间干劲满满地插着手，像小大人一样。

“表白什么的怎么可能……”

“扉间哥还是那么害羞嘞，”板间坏笑着，“其实心里都想到怎么和人家结婚了吧？”

“板间，你是去修行‘气人术’了吗。”银发少年看上去却没有一点生气的样子。

“反正扉间哥你早就在考虑后面的事情吧，小心把对方吓跑哦——到底怎么样了，扉间哥，”板间压低声音，有些忧心忡忡，“对方真是宇智波吗？”

触在卷轴的指尖停住了——在没有确定证据证明对方身份的情况下绝不出手，这是他们之间新的规矩。

“还不确定……呢。”扉间知道此刻自己的脸上大写着自欺欺人，还是把弟弟推出了屋外。

板间同情地拍拍二哥就叮叮当当地跑了出去。

千手老二这才松了口气，任凭怀中无数卷轴滑落，他才没想着结婚那种肤浅的东西——

他只是把家中全部讲协议停战的书籍资料通通刨了出来。

***

而另一边，宇智波泉奈蜷缩在缘侧[5]上睡了过去，口水流到了手边的卷轴上。

身为哥哥的宇智波斑并未忍心将弟弟叫醒，替泉奈搭上一件旧衣做被，草草收了滚落在外的卷轴，上面写着宇智波各种古老的礼仪。

宇智波一族从未有投降敌人、臣服弱者的传统，唯一一种古老的仪式，也只是在特别的情况下，同认可的氏族喝下交杯酒从此成为血脉相连的兄弟、从此便将性命托付给对方，不违誓言，至死方休。

但是……

斑摇摇头小心卷起纸帐，轻轻揉弄着对方的头发。

“……哥哥……”泉奈睁开惺忪的睡眼，咕哝着翻个身，枕在斑的膝盖上继续睡过去。

无论如何，只要是能保住弟弟的方法，斑都不会放弃。

少年的眼中闪烁着明亮的光。

——这杯酒，哥哥替你喝。

宇智波同千手一族命运的齿轮就此嵌合其中，发出了第一次转动的声响。

[2]所以扉间聚聚，这不是你日后欺负、殴打、倒卖、拆解泉奈的借口啊！！！【千手扉间，风评被害。】

[3]‘大哥’是阿尼甲，‘哥哥’是欧尼酱。后者比前者更亲昵，有撒娇的意思。后面的作品注解中会有详述。

[4]虽然这里捏梗真的不大像，但是他俩确实是‘不要停下来啊’的那对！这俩cv是真的配过长大的三日月和小团长那对啊哈哈哈哈。（作品为《高达：铁血的奥尔芬斯》）

[5]缘侧：指不使用榻榻米铺垫的地板的边缘地带，通常为木质或竹制。通常指排水遮板外的檐廊——简单粗暴的理解就是日式建筑外面那一圈走廊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：写不出泉奈万分之一的好。  
> 泉奈会的武术参考会在最后的作品注解里有详述。  
> 话说这章的几个主要角色基本两个cv就搞定了233333（扉间和仲、泉奈、板间和奈绪梨全是他们两个配的2333333）  
> 下几章应该不会这么长了。


	4. 第三回：千手板间与宇智波

见过远雷吗？

带着无法形容的光亮在天空之期间倾泻而下。 

即使那之后，雷火会伴着大雨将至，对那景色的赞美也不会须臾掩瑕。

那雨水终于滴到身上之时，寒冷彻骨，染红了铠甲。

这本应是个很长的故事，但是……

“你真的很强啊。”发色黑白分明的孩子微笑地看着他。

**第三回：千手板间与宇智波**

宇智波参战之后，川之守[1]又向千手追加了更多援助金。新的敌人，新的武器。父亲似乎相当高兴。窗外蝉鸣式微，看着渐渐堆成小山的武器账目，扉间并不开心。

文书工作成倍增长之后，扉间被绑在案头动弹不得，偶尔柱间任务回来，只消看上一眼，他就知道是什么状况——柱间的脸上几乎见不到任何笑容，由于不断外出做长线任务的关系，再没去过那条小河边了。

同样的情形不止发生在千手。

尸体变得多了起来，从偶尔有尸体到现在几乎每天都有，泉奈在训练场旁的洼地边每天都能看见运尸队经过，训练场的大小孩子们都会悄悄凑过去在那些横陈的残肢中寻找兄弟姐妹，有时是谁的父母，或是谁的妻儿。但那里从未有过哥哥斑的身影，他的哥哥宇智波斑愈发显示出身为忍者的才能，被连续委派任务，往往匆匆回家汇报任务后换上崭新的武器再度上路，越来越多的时候会留下手信躲着他默默走掉，留眼底浮现出疲惫的样子，到最近接连多日没见到了。

宇智波泉奈的训练并不尽如人意，无论他再怎样努力练习，也没有任何实质性的进步。

一些自告奋勇杀进前线的优秀少年忍者，再见到便是尸体，而他们的兄弟会接纳这份仇恨，带着复仇的血色瞳孔前赴后继。

所有宇智波的孩子们都摩拳擦掌之时，消极怠工、拖沓练习的泉奈显得极为格格不入。

就连成绩倒数的宇智波仲都学会了使用起爆符之后，泉奈成为同龄人私下嘲笑的对象——唯一一个怕火的宇智波。

父亲失望的神色、同族嘲讽的目光都不足以令他难过，只是每到夜晚深陷黑暗之处时，忽地想起曾经有声音对他说‘你的火焰最漂亮’，胸口便一阵钝痛。

那份火焰要消失了。

泉奈缩在被窝中抱着哥哥的枕头。

没了火焰的他还算什么呢？

但谁都不知道，他被困在接二连三的噩梦里从被迫吞下起爆符接连炸成碎片的景象中惊醒。原本使用火遁的双手渐渐不听使唤，现在发展成只要拿着起爆符就会颤抖的地步。

偶尔他会突然希望哥哥再去小河边找那个外族孩子打水漂，这样他总会找借口抓住那只白毛臭小鬼发泄一下不爽的情绪。

泉奈看着自己羸弱无力的火焰，失望地离开训练场。

战国的孩子们早已习惯战争，当他们能举起苦无的时候，就会毫不犹豫奔向战场。

他和孩子们一道，换上了绣着家徽的正式族服。

那种蓝染的料子染血不易觉察，即使全身被鲜血浸透，也会咬牙忍耐。宇智波一族在体格上不占优势，若是落在千手手上，折断肢体，破开内脏的伤也时有发生。

……只是没那么容易，因为他们拥有那传说中的……写轮眼。

写轮眼，到底是什么？

千手扉间盯着那个字眼陷入沉思。

幻术在忍界是一种很常见的忍术，但瞳术形态下的幻术，尤其出自氏族的血继限界便会有些特别之处：

写轮眼的幻术不仅能拷问出任何秘密，有时还会视情况挖走任何记忆。交战的忍者很少有记得某个宇智波确切的长相，那只是幸存者口中的说法，更甚者，在毫无自知的情况下忍受不了持续的精神攻击进而自绝性命。

战场上同样不见了羽衣的踪影，谁也不清楚羽衣一族后来发生了什么，以胜为荣的羽衣一族似乎就此消失了。

诸如此类种种异状令扉间感到奇怪又困惑，但这些都挡不住他试图寻找答案的热情，他日夜翻看，家中所有能找到的、同停战协议的相关资料。又翻出所有关于羽衣一族的记录，妄图从中找到些什么——就像他曾经试图在那双会说话的黑色瞳孔里找到答案一样。

无论传言凶险成何种模样，扉间都没有动摇一分一毫，和谈的可能性，停战的可能性，制定规则的可能性。

忍者的世界异常残酷，力量代表一切，但他痛恨那些所谓‘大人’借着仇恨的名义屏蔽双眼、放弃思考。

是啊，只要杀死对方就报了仇、只要完成任务就是此生之命——有死之荣、无生之辱。

忍者就是为战死而生的……开什么玩笑。

扉间赌气扔掉手中的毛笔，看着誊写的英雄名录上被墨汁沾染地越来越大，末了，耐着性子又换了一卷空白的新卷轴。

扉间眼前又浮现出那双漂亮的双眸和在阳光中戏水的温柔，仿佛从心底涌上无数清甜的泉水将他包围其中。一想到对方也会讲道理，也和普通孩子那样纯真可爱，就连嘴角都会跟着微微上扬。

好想快点证明对方是宇智波。

想要再快些。

少年心中快乐的五彩泡泡越胀越大。

这样，至少有一个，也能说明对方同羽衣有极大的不同，然后……

“扉间哥……该你啦！”有人用手肘捅了捅他。

后者呆滞地低着头似乎向别人说，千手扉间拒绝听到，千手扉间还在泡泡里飞翔。

“啊，我先说，”前面的黑发少年看了看四周投来的奇怪目光快速说道，“宇智波很强，擅长使用火遁，还有，手里剑术非常精湛。”

千手的孩子们都满意赞同，交头接耳中，不时飘来‘宇智波凶恶’‘神出鬼没’‘残忍’的词句。接着，组织这次千手青少年集会的千手桃华将目光停在柱间身后的银发小鬼身上。

见二弟还在神游，柱间也忍不住回头用脚踢了踢坐在后面的人，“扉间，该你啦！”

“呃，”千手的白毛小鬼头终于回过神，“什么？”

“大家在说宇智波一族，轮到你啦，扉间哥快说些什么啊。”板间在旁边拼命比划提示。

“宇智波？”扉间一愣，茫然四顾，这才发觉无数眼睛以各色目光瞪着他——不知何时千手的青少年集会已进行多时。

于是，银发的千手少年迟疑地开了口：

“宇智波……漂亮？”

全场寂静。

片刻之后，千手扉间被大哥和弟弟以中幻术为由强行拖了回去。

***

“……扉间哥，你可太强了，桃华姐他们在上面讲了半个时辰呢，”板间依旧一脸没救的表情，“居然一个字都没……”

“然后咱们就被提前赶出来啦，”柱间拎着竹筒高兴地分给弟弟们，一副解脱的模样，“不过扉间也是语出惊人啊，有几个还想到门口揍你呢。”

日落时分，他们穿过森林，在千手森林的巨木上小憩。

“我对那种事没兴趣，”银发少年一脸鄙夷，“聚在一起只说当前的敌人如何邪恶凶残，纯粹洗脑罢了。北政所雇佣羽衣一族时，从不留活口、两方大名关系有所缓和时全部拒绝谈判、以彻底消灭敌人为荣。宇智波可不一样……”

“别急别急扉间哥，水都变味了，”板间吐了吐舌头，甩着手中的竹筒半信半疑地皱了皱眉头，“宇智波不一样吗？可是隔壁岩嫂还有阵五郎他们都……”

“宇智波是强敌没错，但是有两成任务他们未以杀千手制胜，”老二扉间凝重地托着腮踱着步子，“包括绕道避过战斗的，还有一些是损失后主动撤退的。”

“两成……”柱间略略吃惊地抬起头，“有那么多？”

“至少两成，遭遇战五五开——”

慢着，所以宇智波的印象给人一直有种分裂感：像父亲说的那样宇智波心狠手辣是没错，可是其中混杂着完全不似他们风格的处理方式——扉间下意识隐约察觉到一些事情：宇智波一族内部到底发生了什么？

“也就是说，敌阵有讲理的家伙存在。”柱间笃定地下了结论，目光坚定。

“敌人也会讲理吗……”板间小声问道，看上去举棋不定。

“消灭所有敌人本来就是不现实的事情，”柱间有些心酸地看着板间正在同内心的认知激烈斗争，“毕竟宇智波不是羽衣，如果能有更好的方法……”

“所以大人他们都是傻瓜，”扉间插着手臂叹道，“如果不想打仗了，和敌人缔结条约停战不就行了。”

“可要是这么干了，那些被杀的父母兄弟、咱们同伴的仇该怎么办啊？！”板间被二哥吓到了。

“再说这种话，你也会死的，板间，”扉间责怪道，“提起敌人就只想着复仇什么的，你和大人们都太冲动了。”

“抱歉……”

“今后作为忍者只要克制感情，订立规则并严格遵守，避免无谓的争斗就行了……”

看着扉间一五一十地解释给弟弟听，坐在一旁的柱间因此陷入沉思，“真正的协定——同盟的话，真的没法实现吗？”

“哎，真正的协定是……？”板间眨了眨眼睛。

扉间已经隐约猜到大哥到底在想什么，柱间是那种即使对方只有一人也不会放弃的类型，更何况……他已经有了一个马达拉。

比起严格遵守忍者规则，相互严谨制约，柱间似乎更想要更加自由更加真诚的同盟关系——就像他们心无旁骛开开心心打水漂一样。

扉间想张口反驳，不过想想自己脑子里大部分装的都是那个小宇智波漂亮的脸和阳光下闪闪发光的笑容，也就只好作罢。

风穿过森林发出哗哗的声音，在其他人都未意识到之前，柱间站了起来，拍拍裤子，“父亲在叫我了，扉间板间，你们也早点回去。”

柱间说着就要以发动查克拉的力量冲了出去，在那之前被老二扉间一把拽住。

“答应我，别跟父亲吵，”扉间使了眼色，轻声道，“不要指望他们能理解。”

“对啊，柱间哥，”板间虽然不明就里，但也有些担心，“最近你跟父亲吵架的次数又多了。”

想到几次同父亲因为作战方式以及应对报复行为而争执不休的光景，柱间面露疲色。无数次争吵和挣扎中，柱间早就不指望父亲愿意听他的想法，但他绝不罢休——一切只是为了两个弟弟不用白白送死。

“放心吧，”柱间回以微笑，又揉了揉三弟的黑白毛，“不会再吵啦。”

身为老二的扉间看着柱间那副德行白了一眼——那笑容分明是‘下次还敢’。

看着柱间消失的背影，扉间重新回到了自己的设想中。

倘若宇智波一族有可以对话的方式……就好了。

他脑中闪出那个小宇智波的脸。

小时候可能还算可爱，也许长大了就会……扉间不太舒服地想起埋葬瓦间的情景，理智上告诉自己可能性很小，而感情上却在背后动摇得乱七八糟。

忍者长大会变得很可怕。

宇智波泉奈看着抬回来众多被戳瞎眼的尸体，还有些撕碎的残肢，仅凭推测就知道是泄愤而至。千手一族性情暴戾，同他们数次正面对决的宇智波们，即使赢得战斗也及其惨烈。

写轮眼的开眼条件非常苛刻，而且完全没有规律，虽然有死去亲人就会开眼的说法，但那只对部分宇智波人有效，还有些因为朋友或伙伴受伤而开眼，甚至有孩子在看到那些尸骸时也有开眼的例子。

“所以……写轮眼是被吓出来的？”仲摇了摇头。

“不清楚，”头发浓密的奈绪梨眨了眨眼睛，“几年前泉奈家死了三个兄弟，加上泉奈自己也失踪好几天，那也没见他哥哥开眼啊。”

两个小宇智波躲在灌木丛后嘀嘀咕咕，胆怯地张望着远处的情形。

宇智波的孩子们看着族人们抬着死者到聚落内。赢得战斗的宇智波战死大半，几名精英忍者被戳瞎后斩杀，另有几个毁到面目全非的孩子的尸体。

往来的运尸队旁，泉奈的哥哥宇智波斑正在同身为氏族族长的父亲田岛争吵。族长田岛看上去怒不可喝，那气势就连经过的成年忍者们都不禁退避三舍。

“……知道羽衣一族为什么沦落如此地步吗？他们有传说中的轮回眼[2]，现在他们氏族连一个都没有了……

……斑，你为什么还没有写轮眼——你想让我们宇智波一族重蹈覆辙吗！”

宇智波田岛的声音似乎就连周围的空气都烫得灼热，而长子斑就那样跪在地上一动不动，形如泥塑。

“族长大人他……好可怕……”仅听见声音，仲就吓到两股战战。

“听说雷他们家里又有人开眼了，这次是双勾玉的写轮眼。”同样惊恐的奈绪梨蹲在地上一动不动，头发上插满灌木枝叶看上去像一丛深色的植物，“斑大哥如果不能开眼的话，下一任族长就该是雷一家了。”

“才没那么简单呢，写轮眼的强弱按家系来排，田岛大人家是最强的，斑大哥要是不能开眼……咱们宇智波一族最强的写轮眼可能就要消失了。”仲莫名有些恼火。

就在这时，一个矮小的身影从他们身边掠过，径直冲向了风暴的中心。

“那个是——”仲一愣，而浓密头发的女孩直接捂住了耳朵。

就听见尖锐的嗓音撕破那团冰冷的暴风。

“父亲，求您别这样苛责哥哥！”少年一把挡在哥哥前面，“他很努力了！一直都在做任务，还喝那些奇奇怪怪的药，写轮眼又不是——”

田岛看了一眼次子，眼神愈发冰冷，“泉奈，之后会安排你一同出任务。”

“您说什……”还没等泉奈回答，斑打断道，“泉奈还没准备好。让我去，无论什么样的任务都可以！”

田岛却不理会长子斑，继续说道，“听着，不惜一切代价也要让斑开眼，明白吗？”

泉奈想了想，再次低头行礼，刚要回答却被斑猛地拽起。

“泉奈他，他还什么都不懂——”

“他该懂了！”田岛再次睁开了双眼，眼皮下的瞳孔变为了令人胆寒的血红，“泉奈，如果有一天要你去死斑才肯开写轮眼，那样你也必须做好觉悟！”

次子只是张了张嘴，最终低头下跪承命。

“不许答应，泉奈！”看着自己唯一的弟弟放弃了挣扎，斑再也忍不住，起身一把拉起对方挡在身后，“只有这个绝对不允许！”

“你说什——”

“害死兄弟才得到写轮眼有什么可骄傲的！为了写轮眼就要杀自己的兄弟吗——我们杀的还少吗！”斑扬起头，对上父亲那双猩红的眼睛，眼神决绝，“就因为写轮眼，就因为这种事情，要杀到什么时候才到头？！……这样绝对是错的，有写轮眼又怎样，到最后谁能幸福啊？！”

“混账东西！我田岛家怎么出了你这孽种——”

“这算什么宇智波一族啊？——谁要这样的眼睛啊！！！”

“斑！！”

“父亲住手！”

宇智波族长勃然大怒的后果以试图出手揍长子却被次子拦住而作罢，拳头落在脸上时，泉奈没有犹豫，田岛一拳打在了他的脸上，那里顿时肿了起来。而斑瞪着铜铃大的眼睛怒视父亲田岛，丝毫不怕对方的写轮眼，直到其他族人有事相报才匆匆离去。

“泉奈，你没事吧？”斑轻轻揩去弟弟嘴角渗出的血痕，心疼地抓住弟弟的手。

“毕竟是我给兄长们招了霉运，所以父亲才……”

泉奈将目光移向另一边，原本他有四个哥哥，但小的时候却因任务意外失去了其他三个。泉奈现在还隐约能记起自己被哥哥们抱来抱去的光景。

“你那时太小，根本不懂，泉奈，”斑摇了摇头，捏紧拳头，“一个被千手杀了……另外两个受了重伤，如果不是千手，他们也不会死。你活下来已经是奇迹了。”

真的是千手干的吗。

泉奈突然想起那个白毛小鬼，内心一阵扯痛。

真的是……那样的小鬼长大后要做的事情吗。

“……可是，哥，你若是没有写轮眼，父亲他……”想到父亲的训斥，泉奈抓住了斑的衣袖。

“放心吧，泉奈，哥哥会想办法保护你的，别听父亲乱讲，”斑半跪下对着泉奈的眼睛，认真说道，“哥哥会变得很强，不需要你去死。”

如果放在以前，小泉奈一定会扑上来抱住他，大声回应道，‘泉奈也不会让哥哥你去死’这些天真又令人忍俊的话语。

而现在他的弟弟已经过了那个孱弱天真的时期。

现实中的泉奈没有扑到他怀里也没有被吓哭，而是肿着嘴角更加愤怒了——

“哥哥大笨蛋！！”

“哎……泉奈？泉奈！”斑似乎有些没法猜透对方的心思，看着自家弟弟像闪电一般跑走了。

只有这种时刻，身为大哥的宇智波斑才有些意识到，自己最小的弟弟已经不再是记忆中那个拉着他的衣角哭诉被其他人欺负的小孩了。

密林里灌木丛后面的两个小宇智波继续接着刚才的话题猜测族长的怒言。

“……而且奈绪梨，你家不是田岛大人的表亲么，你家死得也只剩你一个，所以才这么发怒啦。”名为仲的小宇智波颇为不爽。

“那是我很小时的事情了，也没什么记忆……仲，你居然知道得很详细啊？”

“那是因为同我们家完全不能比啊，虽然有说我家曾经最强，可上一个开眼的还是我爷爷的爷爷呢。”

“淘汰了吗？”

“嗯。”仲长叹一口气，“听说如果我再不开眼，我家就要被除名了。”

忍者氏族的村子里出生的孩子要么成为忍者要么去死，是很常见的情况。而宇智波这样注重血统的氏族内，家系存亡同写轮眼有密切的关系。宇智波一族贫弱的家族会按族规除名，归并到其他家族去，不过也有传闻只要除名就会被全体处死。

奈绪梨忧郁地点点头，“毕竟……咱们宇智波可不允许吊车尾出现呢，吊车尾。”

“谁是吊车尾啊！你这个……”

仲撅着嘴刚要反驳，就听到噼噼啪啪的脚步声由远及近，还没来得及起身，宇智波仲就被穿过灌木丛的人影一脚踢倒在地，而被绊倒的人也脸朝下摔得狗啃泥。

“啊，是泉奈回来了！”奈绪梨站了起来。

“奈绪梨，还有……”泉奈黑着脸一边说一边，这才注意到脚下还踩着一个，迅速拉起对方，“你们怎么在这？”

“你可真是性急啊，”仲揉着脑袋非常不高兴，“一生气就什么都不顾了，喂，给我道——”

“仲，我们可不是来吵架的，”表亲奈绪梨面不改色地一巴掌呼掉同伴，继续对泉奈说，表情看起来非常严肃，“泉奈，长义已经开眼了，单勾玉，他的兄弟们刚死。这件事……”

“我知道，一个被千手撕碎，另一个踩中陷阱。”泉奈沉重地回应道。

“族长说明日卯时正刻在村子大门口集合，”奈绪梨点点头，“你要同我和长义组队出任务了。”

“父亲他……这是什么时候的事情？”

“族长今早吩咐过的。”

“今早么……”泉奈转了转眼睛，立刻想到了。

即使哥哥并未同父亲争吵，结果也改变不了什么。倒不如说，身为族长的父亲已经开始对哥哥失去耐心了。

泉奈知道写轮眼对于宇智波氏族到底有多么重要。有时甚至幻想如果自己也有，换给对方便好，但目前为止查克拉聚在双眼就只能感到刺痛，果然写轮眼只是错觉。

“我知道了，”泉奈点点头回应道，“但这件事，”他略略转了转眼睛，看着两个小伙伴，“绝对不要告诉我哥哥斑。”说完转身匆匆离去。

“哎？为什么啊！泉奈！你竟然又想瞒着斑大哥——啊！”

在地上的仲好容易爬起上前一步，就被奈绪梨一伸脚再次绊倒在地。

“没有为什么，仲你跟我回去！”奈绪梨扯着同伴的耳朵向着另一方向离开。

泉奈蹭了一下裂开的嘴角笑笑，没再追究。族内有不少小孩子暗自对斑或是崇拜，或是以斑为努力目标，免不了过度维护，有时还会嫉妒泉奈。

他已经过了对哥哥诉苦埋怨的年纪，南贺川的遭遇令他深有体会，斑那难得的笑容让他更加于心不忍。

所以这件事绝对不能直说。

因为只要说了——

***

“……扉间哥，别唠叨啦，好像老妈子一样。”

发色黑白分明的孩子满意地看着自己的二哥像只白色的母鸡不厌其烦地围着自己咕咕地兜圈子。

“可是你什么时候学会的忍术？忍术也是，执行任务也是，你和柱间，你们都——”银发少年不高兴地看着比自己还矮上一截的弟弟整理身上的甲片。

“不要怪大哥，是我要求保密的，”板间满意地拍了拍身上的铠甲，挺起胸膛，“否则扉间哥你也会去找父亲吵架啦。”

那是当然的吧。

扉间郁闷地闭上眼睛，脑内瞬间想出一连串让父亲收回任务的主意，包括胁迫手段。

银发少年攥紧了拳头，虽然不会跟父亲来硬的，但是只要他想，就没有办不到的事情。

“我只是去帮柱间大哥打下手，清点武器药材之类的，没有敌人不用正面对决，这次还在安房守的地盘[3]，很安全啦。”

“可那边不是千手的契约地，还是很危险，”扉间依旧沉着脸，“宇智波的人也能进入，何况——”

“扉！间！哥！”板间看着自己最亲近的二哥惴惴不安的脸，上前握住那双冰凉的手，仰起头看着他，“别发愁啦，等这次回来就带我看那个漂亮的宇智波好不好？”

“板间，现在不是说这个的时……”

“你每天每天不都在想他吗？”千手板间使劲摇摇自家二哥的手腕，“对方一定是很好的人吧，否则二哥才不会熬夜翻资料呢。最近你都没睡过，做完父亲的任务还不是彻夜研究怎样停战之类的事情，半夜跑训练场——整天魂不守舍的，傻子才会注意不到吧？”

“板间，”扉间的脸色青一阵红一阵，心虚地看着对方，“任务是任务——”

“我不会给大哥和你添麻烦的，”板间一改嬉笑散漫的态度，认真地盯着扉间，“你说宇智波一族是人不是恶鬼……我相信扉间哥你的研究，你不是说他们还有神明一样的写轮眼吗？”

神明的眼睛。

只有他会在注解和笔记上这么写，扉间既高兴又难过——外界传闻分明是不祥的罗刹之眼，就算是千手恐怕也无法接受，能被兄弟支持是多么幸运。

“……等我变得更厉害之后，就能做更多事情了，扉间哥你不是苦恼没有写轮眼的资料吗？写轮眼什么的，以后包在我身上！”板间拍了拍胸脯。

“板间，”提到这个，扉间又拉长了脸，“我说过——”

“知道了知道了，”板间有些不耐烦地打断二哥，“是血继限界，是宇智波一族的致命武器，总之很危险啦。”

板间难得收起笑容，挺起胸膛，让自己看上去更魁梧一点，“我知道二哥你在想什么，忍者应该克制自己的感情，我不会像瓦间那么冲动的——我知道自己该怎么做，我也想像扉间哥你一样能放下仇恨、冷静对待别族的忍者。”那一刻，仿佛板间已经长大，有了忍者的自信，“现在的我，才不像二哥你那样见到人家就被咬屁股嘞。”

“那……你不要乱跑，一定要听柱间的话。”扉间依旧想说什么，最终还是放弃了。

“会有好事发生啦！等我回来咱们就去看你的那个宇智波好不好？”板间神神秘秘地笑了笑，“一定等我回来啊！一定哦，扉间哥！”

弟弟板间的笑容像吹开花朵的风，带着泥土的芬芳停留在心尖上。

千手扉间本以为在那之后等板间再长大一些，可以将自己的忍术全部教给对方，毕竟他们今后要在忍者命悬一线的任务中存活下去。

可他再没等到那一天。

不，是根本不会有那一天了。

***

“长义，别那么着急！”浓密头发的奈绪梨在后面喊道。

“不就是区区一个千手！”拥有写轮眼的宇智波少年长义径直追着那身影而去，“看我的！火遁——”

“你们两个不要冒进！”

同样跟在小队侧面的泉奈刚喊出口，敌人便发动了忍术。

铺天盖地的泥土翻搅着顷刻间将他们三人吞没。

……

奉族长，也就是父亲田岛之命，泉奈和族内同龄的两个他们拿到的所谓‘正式任务’，是伏击千手忍者夺取密件——极其愚蠢，蠢到不用猜都知道为何如此安排的任务。

一个刚开眼的宇智波小鬼和两个拖油瓶要伏击成年千手小队几乎是鸡蛋碰石头的事情。

任务成功的话，长义的写轮眼可以提升，他们有了实战经验。万一失败也无所谓，大概又会有不少人因此开眼。泉奈知道，同意这种安排的父亲希望这些开眼的人中包括斑。

天色完全黑了下来，密林中隐约传出爆炸声，

借着微弱的光亮，他们便看见了：

一头有着黑白分明发色的成年千手忍者，在森林的掩盖下疾驰。

最近宇智波时常在邻近安房守地盘的边界处活跃，信浓之地每天都有或大或小的战斗发生，如此混乱的情况下毫无实战经验的他们同一个成年千手忍者正面作战是极为不明智的。

但已经开眼的长义却追了上去，嚷嚷着要将其拿下。

试图同敌人正面对决的长义几乎止步于追击，仅是三两手交战之后，他们三个就被对方掀起的泥墙砸中。

泉奈不赞成这种打草惊蛇的举动，想办法打探更多情报。

悄悄派在小队中的影分身，令他躲过一劫——此时此刻的宇智波泉奈躲在树影下一动不动，隐于暗处观察着那名千手忍者。

这其中怎么都透着不自然的感觉，某些细节非常奇怪：

那名成年千手身着轻甲，黑白分明的发色很是显眼。

没有任何保护方式，只身穿越信浓地古老的密林；稍有作战经验的忍者会注意到周围的环境，但这名千手忍者却对远处的爆炸无动于衷。

更可疑的是施放土遁忍术之后，对方并未第一时间离去，而是停留在原地。

要说其他忍者冒充，几率并不大，独自乔装成千手忍这种容易成为目标的行为并没什么好处。

泉奈眯起眼睛想让自己看得更清楚一些。

这时，云雾散去，月光正盛。

月影之下的千手忍喘着粗气，不停擦着脸上的冷汗。

是查克拉消耗过大的状态，但那忍术仅仅将泥土聚集掀起，并没有任何杀伤力。

成年忍者的体力通常不止如此，千手一族尤甚。对方身上并未有连续战斗的痕迹，如果仅一次土遁忍术就如此吃力，那么至少对方——

“是个新手！”

泉奈不觉脱口而出，亮出苦无从树影中跃下直取后背。

苦无的利刃一闪，泉奈手中一麻，当啷一声——对方接住偷袭的一击，转身想要遁逃而走。

只要身着家纹，在契约地外就会被视为代表一族，理所应当拥有令其他氏族畏惧的权力以及被其他氏族杀死的风险。宇智波也不例外，尤其当对手为千手一族时，不要期望对方能手下留情。

现在的境地，以攻为守是最好的选择。如果真的是新手，说不定……还有得手的几率。

“别想逃！把东西交出来，千手！”泉奈一边威吓道，一边抽紧在利用苦无临时布置的绊索。

没想到对方用忍镖截住收紧的绳索，从圈套中逃了出去。

这些并没有难倒泉奈，他紧随其后，分别冲上去从侧翼攻击第二次、第三次。

而泉奈的疑惑也随着交手愈来愈大：动作生涩就算了，但格挡的力道同泉奈自己不相上下——即使是新手，在体格方面有差距时也会用查克拉进行弥补。

忍者早就过了互相比力气打斗的时候，但还是没能逼出对方再次用处忍术……是因为查克拉彻底耗光才如此的么？可是对于千手，不应该啊……

黑暗中，泉奈倏地睁大眼睛：对方并非是新手那么简单，而是——

缠斗中两人落到树下，就在对方回身反击的瞬间，横站在树干上的宇智波泉奈一把拉过对方脖颈的护甲直取眉心——这次他没用苦无，而是用拳头砸了过去——

一记爆栗将对方揍回原形。

“小孩子？！”

他看着比自己还矮上半头的孩子，内心一惊，“就你一个人吗？！”

而那名穿着护甲的千手小孩看上去一点防备都没有，眨了眨眼睛盯着他的脸，“是啊……”

“你回答个什么劲！”宇智波泉奈恨不得抽自己，是他看上去比较无害么？

再说让完全没有战场经验的小孩一人走这种危险的路线，到底是哪个蠢货的主意！

泉奈扯着那黑白分明的头发并未出手，而对方的双手也维持着结印的状态，那是发动查克拉的起式。

此时此刻，他才意识到自己的身上某处可能被贴了起爆符。

有传闻说宇智波泉奈怕火，开什么玩笑，他只是——

他一想到贴在身上的起爆符，全身凝固了。

千手的小忍者趁机从他的手中挣脱出去，双手维持原状口中念叨着忍术真言。

糟了。

泉奈全身抽紧，闭上了眼睛。错过反击的最佳时机，对于忍者来说，即便只有半分手下留情，往往是致命的——顺利脱出的孩子只要顺利引爆起爆符便可立刻将他杀死。

泉奈下意识瑟缩着，等待那一刻降临。爆炸后四的尸体四散的景象，以及飞溅在脸上血肉的温度带致命的暗示将他钉在原地。

没有意料之中的爆炸。

他睁开眼睛，就看见那千手机警地靠近，像靠近某种猛兽，小心翼翼一点点向前伸手，最后拽下挂在他身后的两张纸符。

“那个……”千手的孩子看着他的还想说什么，抓着起爆符的手腕就被一把攥住。

近战大可用抢的，但那孩子的表情不像是那些见到宇智波就会喊打喊杀的反应，这令泉奈改变了主意。

“交出身上的东西，”泉奈的口吻不那么犀利了，目光落到那孩子鼓鼓囊囊的怀里，是个卷轴的形状，“……然后滚远点。”

泉奈没指望从这么小的孩子身上拿到密件，只要对方随便一样东西，他就能瞒着其他人放过对方。

那孩子却使劲摇了摇头——

“抱歉。”那名千手胆怯地看了他一眼，便被泉奈立刻训斥了。

“你傻的吗？！你以为你拿的东西有那么重要吗！”

这并非关乎忍道与忠义的问题。

忍者绝不可能将过于重要的机密交给这么小、什么还都不懂的孩子，千手作风一贯谨慎，就更不可能了。也许那些大人可以骗这些孩子们东西很重要，让他们认真对待，可那只是骗小孩的把戏。这种事情哥哥斑已经提醒他不止一回了，任何说重要的

轮到千手一族就是这样控制小孩的么？！这算什么，当作白痴哄么！

泉奈气得咬牙切齿。

但是……但是这些即使说了，身为敌人又怎么可能被相信！

“把东西给我，”泉奈叹了口气松开了手，紧张地四下张望，“听懂了吗，我只要你带着的东西，然后——”

视线相交的瞬间，千手的孩子俨然明白了泉奈的言外之意，对方犹豫了一会儿，摸着怀中的东西抿起嘴坚决地摇摇头，“抱歉……只有这个——”

没等泉奈做出反驳，两支系着起爆符的苦无呼啸而来，一支打偏在不远处爆炸，另一支击中了千手的小忍者——那孩子闷哼一声逃窜直森林深处。

“长义！奈绪梨！你们等一下！”泉奈倒抽一口冷气，看着头顶两个同伴相继追去。

“给我认真起来啊，泉奈！你都没拔刀！”名为长义的宇智波少年用通红的瞳孔瞪了一眼泉奈，刃上寒光一闪，攥进树影中便发出战斗的喊声。

泉奈自知没有发挥全力，但拥有写轮眼的宇智波忍者，即便是少年的宇智波去对付这样一个毫无实战经验的千手小孩也绰绰有余。

只怕那个千手小鬼凶多吉少。

想到这里泉奈惴惴不安起来，暗自盘算着怎样说服长义他们放弃追击。

大地再次发出震颤的低吼——一定是那个千手的孩子再次发动了土遁忍术。

他定了定神，在感叹千手的查克拉量之余，迅速追了过去。当他找到同伴时，前一刻悬着的心此时稍稍安放下来：除了讨厌杀生之外，他还有话要问那个千手小子。

宇智波长义被压进土里，只剩双腿露外面，同伴奈绪梨正赶在对方憋死之前将其刨出。

“你们没事吧？”

“还好，得先把长义挖出来，”奈绪梨提醒道，“敌人逃往那个方向了。”

“我去追。”泉奈朝着同伴点点头，继续追了上去。

这次的土遁可能是那个千手小鬼的极限了，耗尽查克拉的话也不会跑太远，泉奈拼命搜寻着，愈是向着密林深处，心中愈是不安了起来。

他要拦住那个千手小鬼多问一些事情，只要对方别跑得太快，冲进不该去的地方。

宇智波泉奈竭尽全力向前追赶，抽出钢线栓住的苦无攥在手中。

他下决心一定要将那个千手小鬼拦住，即使令对方身受重伤也无所谓，因为，前方是——

参天巨木开始有被炸断的痕迹，树枝或是被切断，或是焚烧成炭状。

战斗的烟幕还未完全散尽，但沉淀到月光可以穿过的程度。再往前，草地河边被炸出的成片坑洞，一些尸体和残肢零星散落四周。

泉奈不得不停下驱散贪食尸体的乌鸦，在插满苦无和刀箭的尸体上确认情况。

是鞍马一族[4]的家纹。

到这里已经进入宇智波清剿鞍马一族的战场。

恐怕那时触发的陷阱也一样。

最为担心的事情发生了。

就在这时，密林中断断续续响起了哭声，泉奈的心不由自主悬了起来，但已经在追击战中耗尽查克拉的他已是力不从心。

很快那哭声转为尖叫，令他愈发加快脚步在鞍马忍的尸体丛中横冲直撞。

那凄惨的声音像是对方看到了什么恐怖的事物、又像是身陷极大地痛苦之中。

无论如何，那都不是人所能承受的。

泉奈跌跌撞撞绕过鞍马忍的尸堆，接着，终于找到了声音的源头——正被宇智波成年忍者团团围住的千手少年。

那些宇智波忍者似乎还处在战斗的兴奋中，他们热衷于在繁忙战争的空闲里找机会‘玩一把’，有时还会相互打赌看谁的瞳术更加致命——

“你们住手——快住手！！”

泉奈在那凄惨的尖叫声中撞开成年的忍者们扑了上去。

他一把抓起对方黑白相间的头发，发狠地瞪着那双被惊吓到缩成成针孔的瞳仁，试图帮助散掉瞳术的束缚。

无论有多强健的身体、多敏捷的速度，一旦身中写轮眼的幻术，便会遭受无尽地折磨。仅仅用瞳术就可将人折磨到精神错乱进而至死，这正是拥有神秘的血继限界、写轮眼的忍者氏族——宇智波一族令人最为恐怖之处[4]。

泉奈徒劳地拍着对方的脸，无论怎样摇晃，那孩子依然尖声大叫，全身痉挛着，呆滞的目光没有焦距。

只有施术者才能解开瞳术，他猛地转身看着自己的同胞，每一个人泉奈都能叫得出名字，但每一张脸上都挂着陌生的表情——仿佛每个人都像施术者，每双写轮眼都闪烁着仇恨的光芒。

成年宇智波忍者的威慑气息像密不透风的帐子笼罩着泉奈，排山倒海般将泉奈压到动弹不得。

——解开忍术，求你们解开忍术。

泉奈脑中同样尖叫着，睁大双眼茫然回望着那些成年忍者，希冀有谁能站出来制止这一切。

“……火核……前辈……”泉奈认出了看着为首的忍者，动了动嘴唇，但对方同样无动于衷，宇智波火核的眼里同样燃着复仇的冰冷火焰，满眼谴责。

那是噩梦的时刻，身后的尖叫从未停止，面对敌人，即使连孩童都不会放过，何况这还是一名全副武装的千手少年，想要叫停根本不可能。

只是单方面的凌虐罢了。

而那些成年忍者仅仅投以嘲讽的眼神，睥睨而视——他们是故意的。

“……对了，”边上的宇智波雷更是甩着手上的东西向其他人炫耀道，“让你们看个更有趣的。”

男人手上挥着的是起爆符。

泉奈抖着的手按在腰间的剑柄上，寸步未挪。

“闪开，臭小鬼。”雷不客气地命令道。

“……才不！”泉奈用尽全力才从喉咙中吐出声音。

他知道自己若是就这样离开之后会发生什么。

泉奈绝望地握紧腰间的刀柄，向后退着挡在那千手孩子的前面。

“……这不是田岛家的小鬼么，我想起来了，”僵持片刻，雷哂笑着手中晃着起爆符，“害怕起爆符的那个——”

周围的窃笑声似乎鼓励着眼前的男人，对方步步逼近，脸上露出冷笑。

没有人来帮忙，也没有奇迹出现。

他知道自己只是徒劳挣扎，公然挑衅成年忍者绝非明智之举，只是如果就这样退却，那么他绝不会原谅自己。

弱者无论叫嚷多大声都不会被听到，即使对方如此被折磨，也无动于衷。

不，并非弱者无法发出声音，那声音根本就是用来供对方邀功取乐的附属品。

宇智波泉奈第一次为自己的羸弱而倍感屈辱，他无法命令族人收手，没有写轮眼的他几乎不能做任何事。听着那孩子的声音虚弱下去，唯一能做到的只有……

手腕的力道注入刀柄。

强行摆脱写轮眼的瞳术只有一种方法。

他没再犹豫，在族人们上前想要捉住自己之前，回身将刀插入对方心脏，直没剑柄。

千手的孩子安静下来，怔怔看着泉奈，张了张嘴试图说些什么，口中涌出的鲜血喷到他的脸上，断了气。

“够了吧！你们！”小宇智波的脸上挂着鲜血，仰头瞪着族人，毫不畏惧地直视那些腥红的瞳孔，“看不起小孩也要有个限度！”

僵持片刻，其中一个宇智波似乎失去了兴致，“……幻术好像对这小子没用。”

“……啧，不就是族长的……”另外的宇智波不满地抱怨，似乎遭受了不小的打击。

“停手，雷。”中间的火核制止道，看着族长田岛家的次子，若有所思道，“我们走。”

待到成年忍者们离去，泉奈拖着自己颤抖的双腿晃了晃，这才发现自己的两个同伴正站在不远处呆望着。

奈绪梨表情震惊，而长义则一脸不服。

“什么嘛，泉奈你总是独自出风头，”同族的孩子似乎就只是比赛输掉的不满，“一点都没有听我指挥的意思——”

“长义，你既然知道这边是战场……”泉奈毫不留情地打断，“你知道这边会有成年宇智波还把人向这边赶！”

“那又怎样？”名为长义的宇智波继续说道，“我们打不过的家伙交给大人们杀死就好了，反正也是顺便的！这可是咱们三个的猎物！”

“猎物？他还是个孩子，和我们一样是小孩！根本不是任务目标！”泉奈骂了回去，攥紧了拳头。

“只要拿着武器就都是我们的敌人！”对方高声道，“千手杀我弟弟的时候也没有因为他小，他们不就是这样做的吗？！对付有血继限界的氏族不就是这样吗！没必要对小孩子手下留情！”长义理所应当地争辩道，嫉妒以及被抢功的不爽令他上前推了一把泉奈，“没骨气的宇智波，我要把千手都杀光！”

“你住口！”正在在气头的泉奈一拳就揍了过去，对方的脸瞬间开了花。

“你们两个——”奈绪梨不得不用上力道将同伴从泉奈面前拽开。

“……急着邀功请赏的人，不是你吗！”长义委屈地躲在奈绪梨后面，继续声嘶力竭地嚎叫，“还是连我们都要杀吗？！”

“闭嘴！！”

全身溅满千手鲜血的泉奈此时看上去异常恐怖，身上涌出陌生的查克拉似乎将周围所有物质都拉向无底的黑暗之中，一股冰冷而痹人的杀气将同族的伙伴死死按在地上。

“泉奈，你冷静一点！”

直到表亲奈绪梨抽出腰刀插在地上，做出发动忍术的起手时，泉奈才稍稍清醒，这才发现躲在奈绪梨身后的长义被吓尿了裤子。他看了一眼谴责自己的奈绪梨，便完全明白了，任由两个伙伴们仓皇离去。

***

战国时代，忍者和平民的平均寿命只有三十岁左右，而令这平均值大幅下降的……是大量年幼孩子的夭折。

无论战死还是意外，他们之中的绝大多数都没法活到成年，早已对此低头认命。

他不认为这是对的。

泉奈折回到那岩石旁，看着那具的尸体，像是有什么堵在喉咙处。千手的五官不再因痛苦而扭曲，靠在岩石上像是睡着一样，黑白分明的头发在月光下愈发注目，就好像那孩子睡够之后随时会睁开眼睛。

才不是什么忍者。

只不过是一个成年的宇智波忍扔下的、视作没有任何价值的孩子罢了。

泉奈抓住对方冰冷的手，慢慢抽出刀，幼小的身体滑落地面，倒在血泊中。

他颓然坐在尸体旁，看着死在岩石旁的孩子，怎么都不愿意留下对方孤伶伶一人在这里。

没有什么比独自死在这里更糟糕的了。

他木然地盯着对方甲片上的千手家纹，怎么也不明白对方到底为何独自去走这种危险的路线，以及拼死也要保护怀中的东西。

泉奈的目光落到对方依然鼓着的腹甲，这种幼子，无关紧要到就连一向谨慎的火核他们都提不起搜查的兴趣。他小心摸进去，怀中只揣着一只被血染红的廉价卷轴，没有封印的内里摊开，写着工整而清秀的字：

苦无，一百四十二把；直镖，六百枚；卍字镖，三百枚；起爆符，五百张。有族长的印信，和预支的钱数。计[6]：千手扉间。

泉奈愣住片刻，抖了抖手中的纸页，翻来覆去地摸索。

没有封印、没有夹层、没有术式、也没有密文，只是普通的采购清单而已，就已是这孩子身上全部的东西了。

——这种东西怎么会重要？！

正当泉奈急躁之时，展开到底的卷轴中滚出一只御守。

他拾起那只蓝染布头和红线缝起的布袋，略略一愣。

因为是夹在卷轴里，所以应该是要送给谁的。

——是怕敌人抢走这个吗……

这种半大的年纪已经有中意对象并非少数，泉奈又仔细检查一番，结果大失所望——对方身上并未有任何像样的信物，那似乎并不是给自己的；打开也只是饭纲权现[7]的庙里贩卖的普通姻缘守符，这种新求来送人的东西就算遗失也无所谓，下次再求一个便好了。

所以……

泉奈的目光又看向那份卷轴，火气直窜头顶——

“开什么玩笑！！就为了这种东西？！”

愤怒的火苗在心中猛烈燃烧到几乎令他暴跳如雷的地步。分明一刻之前对方还活生生地站在自己面前、用还没有彻底泯灭心性的眼睛真诚地望着自己。

是什么人让他做这种任务、是什么人让他落单……无论是谁都不可原谅！

到底是为了朋友还是为了兄弟，以至于非去不可的理由，明明摆在眼前，只是泉奈无法面对现实——

“……是这个叫‘千手扉间’的人让你送信的吧，”泉奈紧紧攥着拳头，抬起头，“……是为了这个‘千手扉间’，对吗？是为了这个混蛋吗！——就只是一张清单而已啊！交出来逃走就好了啊！……喂，回答我啊！”泉奈骂着，五官皱在一起，他痛苦地看着那具孤伶伶的尸体，“我还、我还有问题想要问你，你给我醒过来啊！千手一族到底是什么样的人，说啊！你……你认不认识一个以前失踪过、还会水遁的白毛家伙。从山崖上掉下去，不知是否还活着，那家伙的水遁，开心的时候是甜的，还有……”

泉奈眼前浮现出那抹银色的头发，委屈地看着那个孩子安详的脸。

“……这些你都知道对不对？这些你本该好好跟我说的对不对？你……”他沙哑地嗫嗫道。

或许只是因为对方有些银发而手下留情。

或许对方并不认识，只是他的错觉。

此时的泉奈更像是一名领着小孩子四下寻找出口的普通少年，但四周黑暗的道路令他畏惧，仅仅靠着一把怒火照亮脚下微弱的地面。

“……是这个叫‘千手扉间’的人骗你的吧？骗你说很重要，无论如何都要带回去，说什么‘忍者不能放弃任务’之类的混账话……”

当碰到那冰凉僵硬的手指时，对方已经死透的事实不断不断渗透着他的神经。

蓦地，泉奈低头看着手中的御守，想到卷轴里唯一的‘夹带’，心中忽然明白了几分，一把攥在手心捏到变形：

一定要到这么危险的地方给对方求姻缘，到底……是想给这个叫千手扉间的带礼物，还是对方的要求……无论怎样这都是刁难！

——这种人、这种兄弟根本不配！

没有人会理解他的感受，但他已经决定了，绝对不会放过那个叫千手扉间的家伙。

泉奈拉响那个对方没有机会再用的求助爆竹筒，放出狼烟。能做的只是埋下陷阱，驱散前来夺食的寒鸦和鬣狗，一边熬过黑夜，守到黎明。

清晨时分，林间探敌用的陷阱有了反应，泉奈这才起身离去。

整座森林仿佛都在回荡着那孩子亲人的哭声，

他又低头看看手中的御守，捂着耳朵逃也似地离开了那座恸哭的森林。

他搞砸了一切。

因为只有他自己知道，那个孩子，那个此前连战场都没见过的千手，到死都没有责怪他。

***

他带着满身伤痛回到了氏族的聚落。

宇智波泉奈的第一次正式任务，以杀死一名千手忍者告终。

长义就此退出小队。

而他得到了身为族长的父亲、宇智波田岛的夸奖。

除了打断火核他们向千手拷问情报这件事被父亲批评没有耐心，但只要开眼，就一定会成为宇智波一族的力量。

他木然听着父亲在其他家氏前那些略带骄傲的说辞，第一次没有考虑照顾他人的心情，冷脸穿过人群走掉了。

写轮眼。

写轮眼。

宇智波氏族一生的诅咒。

他的愤怒似乎无人理解，也无处发泄，听到水声才稍有清醒。

只有水声会提醒他，曾经有一个比任何人都理解他、同他心照神交的人，在内心的某个角落发出模糊而安心的低语。

他忽然意识到哥哥每次任务归来为何会在河边徘徊，只有宽阔的河川才能带走那些无法说清的思绪。

泉奈悄悄追踪着哥哥斑穿过那片密林，回到了南贺川的岸崖深处，听到久违的水流声，眼前浮现出那个少年的银色发丝。

泉奈终于有了属于自己的心事，想要杀掉一个千手的愿望，像是人生中第一柄落下的锤子，敲掉了生来的天真与快乐。

他忐忑地等待着，故意绕开哥哥他们的位置，徘徊在水边，又搜寻附近的树丛，胸口愈发焦躁不安，有时会莫名担心多日不见被对方忘记，有时又怕那个银发千手在这段时间里完全长大，长成他不认识的模样。他不该期望还能见到对方，毕竟战事乃武家之常，说不定早就……

就在泉奈开始胡思乱想之际被对方直接扑倒。

“开眼，宇智波，”只见对方低声咆哮着，像一只受伤的野兽，“开眼的话，我就能杀掉你了……开眼啊！”

——连你也变了吗，你终于变得和他们一样了吗？

泉奈紧紧盯着对方，他想起那个惨死的千手孩子，他想起对方怀中誓死保护的廉价卷轴，想起卷轴上的名字。

不知为何，在对方低吼的悲鸣中，泪水终于夺眶而出——

……就连你也终于变得像那个‘千手扉间’一样了吗。

注释：

[1]川之守和北政所，还有宇智波的角色，请见《倒计时系列》出场角色列表。

[2]轮回眼，这个纯属私设。根据六道仙人羽衣而来，六道仙人天生拥有轮回眼。有时候我猜测羽衣和宇智波的关系有点像漩涡和千手，但通篇没有任何交代，所以这里就按剧情需要捏了。

[3]安房守的地盘，请见《倒计时系列》出场角色列表。

[4]鞍马一族，该家族擅长使用幻术，曾经是木叶村中的名门，拥有和宇智波一族平分秋色的势力（宇智波居然成了木叶的标杆23333）。这个氏族是tv原创的，tv203-207，莫名把佐助和鸣人的故事都捏到一起了2333。然后，这故事还真说中了一些，现在回头看简直……就……好讽刺啊。

由于不知道鞍马一族的家徽是什么样，本篇中就被直接拿过来安在创设组上了。在原作中，板间死去的地方是宇智波与其他氏族的战场，这个氏族的家纹是方形。（见单行本vol65，p90）

我一度猜测这玩意是武田唐菱纹的变体，但并不重要。

反正鞍马一族设定也是个大氏族，被宇智波按着头打也不丢人啊！

[5]这里写轮眼的瞳术参考了月读的介绍。虽然一些介绍里说写轮眼的瞳术并不致命，但即使是写轮眼中普通的幻术，只要施术者不解开瞳术，受术者又比较弱，那肯定还是会致命的。还有即使写轮眼的幻术无法直接致死，其后的打击也应该是致命的，想想鼬哥神出鬼没的幻术攻击→_→

[6]计：我也想找个高大上古代用会计词，但是日本战国后期到明治维新，会计一般都是商人的活，或者干脆叫xx监督、会计官、会计员。给我感觉貌似‘会计’这个词好像是日本传过来的舶来词。幕末那时候好多商会会雇人算账计数，我估计会计就是这么来的（这完全是瞎猜）。另外中国古代算账的不叫会计。

[7]饭绳权现（いづなごんげん、いいづなごんげん）是源自对信浓国上水内郡（现・长野县）饭绳山（饭纲山）的山岳信仰的神佛习合之神。

这个神吧……读起来就是‘泉奈’的变体，而且饭纲管狐他们就是主火，主火向的神在火影里会同宇智波扯上关系看起来比较自然，加上谐音的疯狂暗示，板间算是求对了。

作者：

1、写到板间就觉得板间压力真的大，大哥是个神，二哥是个天才，大哥二哥的基（老）友（婆）都是怪物级忍者……算了也许板间才是千手最厉害的那个也说不定。

2、对于适应了打仗和战争的人他们对于死亡应该和现代和平时期的人可能有些不大一样，所以逻辑上在本篇千万别深究，我的现代思维并不能很好处理那个时代的风貌和人们的精神状态，这方面的准备工作做得很一般，写得相对肤浅。

还有一些剧情的逻辑可能和上一个故事不太一样的地方（吃设定），写的时间长有的地方就忘记或改变了。另外对于完成度来说，可能不太理想，实在非常抱歉。还有一些来不及或是找不出合适语句写出来的感受，就只希望读完自己体会了。

感谢你们能容忍这些。

3、战国的忍者孩子们真的普遍都早熟……

我觉着创设组那会儿可能九岁十岁的心智已经和鸣人他们那会儿十二岁左右差不多了。

而且他们战国的小孩基本开始杀人了（参考马达拉）。

4、新的一年，我们不得不向板间小可爱告别了。

泉板之战我写了五个方案，都一一否决了，即使越往后的方案打斗越华丽和热闹，但似乎都不属于这段悲剧。以本篇的设定来说，对于事实真相超级敏感的板间稍微多和泉奈说两句其实能意识到对方（可能）是谁。各方面来说这段都是一段令人非常遗憾的悲剧。

5、我突然意识到，给怕起爆符的泉奈贴起爆符，像不像给猫猫贴纸条，贴住猫就不能动了23333

板间（抓住泉奈）：二哥！你的猫猫！！！


	5. 第四回：忍者的规则

今后作为忍者只要克制感情，订立规则并严格遵守，避免无谓的争斗就行了。

——真的吗？

**第四回：忍者的规则**

数不清的卷轴格子里，扉间抽出最后要找的东西——那份写了又写的宇智波笔记。

青春时节的味道，将长久地留在那悠长的纸面上，乘着夏日的阳光，溪流一般汩汩涌入胸口，抚慰躁动的心脏。

但当他想鞠一捧这样的记忆之时，手中涌出的却不是甘冽，而是……

浸润鲜血的剧痛。

他展开那份宇智波笔记，被板间用炭笔圈了很多记号。有疑问的、有待求证的、禁止和危险的描述……在写‘写轮眼’的地方，画了很多圈。

忍者的规则，在现实面前天真到不堪一击。

他不得不亲自在千手名册上将弟弟板间的名字划去。

千手扉间，成熟稳重，热爱读书，是个少年老成、无比可靠的人。

是弟弟板间崇拜的对象，甚至被期待比长兄柱间更早成为独当一面的忍者。

[……我也想像扉间哥你一样能放下仇恨、冷静对待别族的忍者。]

他撒了谎，他根本没有板间想象得那样可以冷静到放下仇恨。复仇的蓝色火苗舔舐着他的心脏，痛之又痛。他像破碎的物品，无故将怒火发泄到大哥柱间身上，大吵一架之后将对方赶出庭院。

扉间清楚，不能一味责怪大哥柱间，那些细节，那些对话，板间尸体上的伤口，这些反复折磨着他，也残酷地告诉他到底是什么害死了板间。

——是他的幼稚，让弟弟送了命。

[……二哥，等我回来，就带我去看漂亮的宇智波好不好？]

——如果他没有承认自己喜欢上了那个宇智波。

[……扉间哥你不是苦恼没有写轮眼的资料吗？写轮眼什么的，以后包在我身上……]

——如果他没有跟板间说自己的那些不切实际的幻想。

[……我相信扉间哥你的研究，你不是说他们还有神明一样的写轮眼吗……]

写轮眼、写轮眼是杀人的工具啊！板间！

怎么可能救人、怎么可能是神明？！

泪水一滴一滴从面颊低落。

这些他没告诉过板间，他全都没告诉过他！

扉间哭着将那卷轴扔了出去，“什么宇智波啊！”

还要什么忍耐！

他绝不会对宇智波心慈手软！

扉间疯狂地在林间搜寻那个小宇智波的身影，彼时想要证明对方是宇智波的希望跌入谷底，坠落着发出尖利的扯痛。

当他看到那抹熟悉的身影时，毫不犹豫扑了上去，张开手臂压上对方纤细的四肢。

低沉的云朵夹杂着冷风穿过树林，越过山间。

那双眼睛此刻正溢满泪水，不服输地瞪着他。

他能看到对方溢出泪水的黑色瞳孔里倒映的自己究竟是何模样——

千手扉间，成熟稳重，热爱读书，是个无比可靠的人？

怎么可能。

千手扉间，是个幼稚冲动、什么都不懂的大骗子！

***

柱间又来到那条小河边，瞪着清澈流淌的河水。

直到耳边飘来熟悉的声音。

“呦……好久不见了啊。你叫……呃……”

对方一时语塞，由于最近任务太多的缘故，需要经常记住大量情报。柱间十分理解这点，内心还是感叹对方毫无隐瞒的坦诚，胸口涌起些许温热。

“叫柱间。”柱间没有防备地提醒道，一点都提不起精神。

“柱间，怎么了？今天一来就看你无精打采的——出什么事了？”许久未见的老友笑了笑。

“问这做什么，我好得很呢……”

“骗人，有什么事说给我听听呗。”

“没什么……”

柱间生涩地答道，强忍眼泪。

板间的死终于让他和扉间大吵一架。

他被老二扉间的水遁揍到体无完肤，加之扉间又是感知全开没法靠近院子，只得早早来到南贺川边整理情绪。

柱间不怪扉间如此愤怒，毕竟擅自放板间提前回去、没有保护好弟弟是他的错。走时跟在身边兴奋无比的板间，再回家是已是冷冰冰的尸体，任谁也无法接受。

没人知道板间想要干什么，只是临近清晨在信浓地界附近发出求救的烟柱，在满目疮痍的战场角落找到了板间的尸体。

也许是因为不幸卷入宇智波与鞍马的混战而丧命，但柱间怎么也想不明白一向乖巧懂事的三弟板间怎么会冒死绕道到信浓之地去。

争吵之间，他对扉间说了父亲说过的话——

“扉间，你还要怎样啊！能找回完整的尸体已是谢天谢地了！”

这话是真的，在鞍马一族被乌鸦啄烂、被走兽啃食得面目全非的尸体之间寻找板间并不轻松。柱间完全理解了父亲当时的心情，但话说出口便万分后悔，禁忌的话语如今再次触动了扉间的逆鳞。

“……呃，不是，扉间……我是说……”

“……滚出去。”

“……扉间，我……”

“滚出去！！”

接着，柱间满眼只能看见向自己冲过来的好几发水遁，自知理屈的他生怕兄弟间的争吵惊动其他人，于是逃也似的离开了。

……

“好啦，说吧。”斑凑了上来。

“不……真没事……”

“哎呀行了……别倔了，说了让你尽管讲。”斑一想到对方贱兮兮又老套的性格就头疼不已。因为在鞍马之战中宇智波大获全胜，震慑了敌人，因此全族有了充分的休整时间。斑这才有空回到小河边，然而一见面就看到对方窝囊得要死，内心不免生气。

“真的没什么事，”蘑菇头的少年抬起头，酸着鼻子满脸泪痕也仍然死扛，“什么事都没有。”

“你赶紧给我说啊！”斑失去耐心训斥道。

无处诉说的千手少年终于忍不住哭了出来。斑这才意识到有什么不大对劲。

“呃，到底怎么了啊？”

“我弟弟他……死了。”柱间吸了吸鼻子，看着好友道出心中所想，“……之所以到这里来，是因为看着这条河，心中的烦恼就好像也能被冲走一样。”

“这样啊……”

“斑……说不定你也有这样的感觉，”柱间叹了口气，“你……有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“我家有五个孩子，不过，”名为斑的少年面无表情地答道，“那也是曾经了。”

“……哎？”这令柱略显吃惊，猛然回过头。

斑掂着石头，愈发想起泉奈的抱怨。

“哥哥，再这样下去，小孩子们的下场就是选择容易一点的死法而已，”泉奈擦了擦血污的下颌，将手里拿到的东西扔到他的面前，“就为了一个卷轴……也不是什么重要的信，只是千手一族的苦无采购单。这算什么啊——”

第一次出任务归来的弟弟对着他发了很大的脾气。

弟弟泉奈很少引起到父亲或前辈的注意，所以待到他任务归来听到全族上下都在议论泉奈在任务中击杀一名千手的功绩时，斑对此略显惊讶。

唯一令斑感到欣慰的是，泉奈并未以杀死敌人为荣。还被同族人揶揄“不懂规矩”，说泉奈和他一样，小小年纪立了战功便学会摆臭脸。但是斑知道，弟弟没变，泉奈还是泉奈。

“……曾经？”友人吃惊的表情将宇智波斑拉回现实。

他并未过多抱怨，只是叹着气，眼前晃动着任务中的刀光剑影。忍者的童年转瞬即逝，斑只在短暂的童年中同其余四个兄弟一齐度过，转眼间弟弟们夭折过半，生不逢时，斑有时会忧虑存活的泉奈到底是幸还是不幸。

换句话说，不仅是刀光血影，斑还整天活在弟弟泉奈死于千手淫威的阴影之下，羽翼未丰的泉奈要是真的碰上千手，后果不堪设想。

“我们是忍者，不知道哪天就会死，”斑回应道，想起了泉奈曾经翻找的氏族礼卷，“如果有什么办法可以保证我们不死，就只有和敌人坦诚相见，推心置腹，喝下结拜的交杯酒……但这是不可能的，人心叵测，没人能看透他人的内心。”

迄今为止，跟在大人们后面的斑见过很多悲剧。见义忘利，背信弃义，只要身处战场，人就会变成野兽。他不希望弟弟成为那种撕咬敌人，满嘴鲜血，为了命令永远不知疲倦地战斗下去的野兽。

——他不希望泉奈变成和他一样的怪物。

要赶在泉奈身不由己之前找到这份解药。

“……说不定其实对方怒火中烧呢。”斑这样说着，气愤地一甩手腕将石子掷出。

他并非幼稚，千手一族在战场上有多么残忍如他亲眼所见，但千手一族的团结强大同样有目共睹，当年羽衣一族都没有削弱的强大氏族换做宇智波将对方一点点拖死，并非做不到，只是那时候恐怕不仅是他，就连泉奈也无法逃脱。

打败千手又能怎样？牺牲现在的宇智波，将千手付之一炬，之后的宇智波会怎样？

盛极一时的鞍马一族还不是沦为田之守的走狗[1]，最后败在宇智波之下。

北政所承诺给羽衣一族的万世荣华随着羽衣一族的落败消失一条也没有兑现，虽然在这之后极力扶植宇智波一族，金额不菲，但斑并不认为宇智波一族最后的命运会比羽衣更好。

倘若宇智波被千手歼灭，若有余力，北政所还会雇佣其他忍者氏族；千手若是就此被干掉，川之守一定还会找到其他氏族做替代品。

无数忍者就这样在战争中被碾碎。

“坦诚相待……真的做不到吗……”柱间同样望着水面。

“我也不知道……只是我经常在这里琢磨，希望能找到解决的办法。”

妥协也好、逃命也罢，斑想了无数种可能之后，宇智波的命运只有等待同样剖心置腹，平等相待的‘另一半’——宇智波，要有交与后背的盟兄。也许有那么一天，需要背水一战。

只有在柱间面前似乎才被当做正常人的他，怎么都无法忘记对方。

……如果千手有像柱间这样的人。

斑看着石子乘着流水跳跃。

……如果是千手的柱间……

不，

如果是千手柱间，和他的想法一样……

那么……

“这次，看来我终于找对了方向，”

他，看到了希望。

那石子乘着水面，越过河川停在了对岸的石滩上。

“不止是你，”斑看着那块石头的轨迹，眯起眼睛，兴奋道，“我也扔过去了。”

心中信念一闪而过，这次有柱间在身边，一定不会迷路。

“斑……你……”柱间瞪大了眼睛，露出一副深受震撼的样子。

“你怎么这么严肃啊，”斑浅笑着，他明白对方的表情，“就算看不见你的心，我也明白，你啊……”

宇智波斑感激上天赐予的希望——那颗石子，带着他想要却无法说出口的想法，到达了对方心中的彼岸。

“我、我啥……”蘑菇头的少年一愣。

“你啊——发型也好、衣服也罢，真是土死了啊喂！！”

“哎~？！你你你呜呜呜呜呜……”

斑的揶揄令柱间难得笑了出来，因为多日的紧张就连微笑都有些僵硬。

就在他想要上前紧握住对方的手时，天上淅淅沥沥掉下了雨滴。

“啊，要下雨了。”斑看着阴沉的天空，空中的雨线愈加密集，“我们去别处吧。”

“……好啊，最近我又见识到一些新的东西呢……”柱间蹭了蹭脸，想着有什么新鲜的见闻讲给对方听，下意识舔舔落在脸上的雨水，水中带着苦涩。

他呆呆地望着溅起水花的河面，下意识环顾四周。

“柱间？”斑歪着头问道，“怎么了？”

“嗯没什么……这次真的没什么，”柱间坦然地挠了挠鼻子，“就是在想……回去的话……”

他不知道该以何种表情回家去见扉间，若是显得稍微高兴点大概又会被揍出门。

“哎呀……这有什么发愁的，家里有人去世谁都不会好受，吵架在所难免，”斑同样头痛回去怎样面对泉奈的质问，“我也一样，真希望……”

斑望着河水，希望泉奈也像他一样，看着清澈的河水，让流水带走所有烦恼。

雨，倾盆而至。

泉奈瞪着千手的小鬼，就这么被按住四肢僵持着，看着大滴大滴的雨点穿过对方的臂膀，落入他的眼中。眼眶中噙着的泪水涌了出来，同雨水一道在脸上蜿蜒扭曲。

无情的雨水将千手少年的面容模糊得迷蒙不清，

那些苦涩的雨水顺着对方的脸庞不断滴下，和泪水一道，不断不断地坠落到他的脸上。

[——如果不想打仗了，和敌人缔结条约停战不就行了……]

[——可要是这么干了，那些被杀的父母兄弟、咱们同伴的仇该怎么办啊……]

要是这么干了……

此时此刻的千手扉间总算体味到，那是用刀剑蚀刻在心尖上剧痛，是将要溃烂在心底的仇恨那些仇恨如剧毒般将精神腐蚀化脓。

扉间看着那双黑色的眼睛，咬着牙，克制着自己的动作。

杀掉他。一个声音叫嚣着。

只要杀掉他，一切都结束了，不，这只是个开始。

“开眼。”他攥紧对方的双臂，用能留下痕迹的力道，绝望地看着对方。

为了给板间报仇，不如就从杀这只雏鸟开始。

雨水顺着他的脸蜿蜒盘曲，而体内的兽此刻危险地盯着他，似乎只要一动，那头野兽就会借着他的力量将对方的脖颈瞬间咬断。

“开眼！证明你是宇智波！”狂野而粗暴的雨水滂沱而下，压垮了他心中最后的理智，歇斯底里地咆哮道，“那样我就可以杀你了，开眼啊！！”

水顺着银色的发尖滴下，他们就这样在雨中僵持着。

他骗了弟弟板间。如今他还要欺骗自己。

[……你整天魂不守舍的，傻子才会注意不到吧？]

那一刻，板间的声音仍旧在耳边回响。

千手扉间能感觉到苦雨带着悲与怒，以及撕裂心智的疼痛。

——他要欺骗自己并不在意这个宇智波。

[……等我回来咱们就去看你的那个宇智波好不好？]

他能看到小宇智波那双仍然清澈的眼睛，目光犀利像一柄锋利的短刀，剜进自己内心的最深处。

——他要欺骗自己并不喜欢这张脸。

他究竟在逃避什么？

他应该克制什么？

[……今后作为忍者只要克制感情，订立规则并严格遵守——]

忍者？

所以，忍者的规则到底是什么？

到底……何为忍者？

在纷乱的思绪中，千手的少年迷失了方向。

夏雨卷着多日来战场升起的浓烟不断倾倒，仿佛多日之后终于无法忍耐，块状的乌云将夕阳割裂成奇异的形状。金紫色的烟霞同晦暗的云层交织在一起，翻滚着，从薄云的缝隙中不断撒下短暂的光芒。

不知过了多久，雨早已停住，天空的薄云不知何时已经散尽，擦亮似的露出漫天星辰。

夜风吹过，银发少年这才稍却怒意，回过神意识到自己做了什么。他低头从对方身上爬下来背过身去，看着山崖下茂密漆黑的森林。

他希望那个小宇智波在他改变主意之前逃走。一想到对方可能讨厌到就此再也不会出现，内心一阵痛苦。

扉间的脑海中模拟了万般可能，胡乱地纠缠在一起，似乎所有的情感化作一道道绳索，将他绑在那里动弹不得。

半晌，他才想起到身后没有动静，眨眨眼睛转过身，看到宇智波的少年直挺挺地躺着，没有回音。

犹豫再三，扉间心虚地开口道：

“……你不回去吗？”

“……你要是杀了我，就不用回去了。”对方疲惫地哼出了声。

“你这个人——”

“烦死了，我的腿被你压麻了啊！”

宇智波泉奈躺在地上毫不留情地嚷嚷起来。他艰难地动了动手指和脚趾，四肢又麻又痒，愤怒对方是怎么想出这种折磨他的方法，如果还能动，他保证一拳招呼上去。

“哎？”

“麻了！”

“可是——”

“麻了就是麻了！”小宇智波毫不留情打断道，“给我负起责任来，白痴！”

扉间一时忘记想要说什么，有些震惊地看着对方。那孩子既没有责怪他的失态，也没有害怕，仿佛也下定决心似的不再提这件事。

这时，扉间即使再有不满也乖乖闭上嘴，拉过对方的身体，掀起外套粗暴地按摩起来。小宇智波的身子软着，气呼呼地将失去知觉的胳膊搭在扉间脖子上，随着他的动作疼得直皱眉头。

扉间将他们身上的湿衣服剥掉一一拧干，目光不自觉地停留在那温软的身躯上，直到这时他才看清对方的身上不知何时积攒了一堆大伤小口，身体上的淤青还未褪去，到处都是结痂的痕迹。

这种年纪就被派到战场上了吗？

“你这家伙……去做任务了吗？”扉间这才意识到发生了什么，为自己的冲动感到一阵后悔。

“……你那是什么表情，”小宇智波闷声回嘴，但也只有嘴上强硬而已，“与你无关吧……”

“我来看看。”

“不要。”

“是新伤，新伤好治——”

“说了不要！”

小宇智波挣扎了起来，动作艰难，但还是想方设法踩在扉间的脸上。

“可是会留疤——”

“那就留下好了！反正……”小宇智波微颦着细眉，脸上挂着痛苦的神色，“能留下的就只有这个了……”

不知什么时候就会被杀死，最后能写下的并不是遗言，而是留给敌人的伤口。

不习惯上战场吗……

扉间的手滑过对方腰间三道忍镖的划伤，停了下来。

如果对方真的是宇智波的话，那么他，作为千手，有一天也会在这具身躯上留下痕迹吗。

扉间有些心痛地摸上去，反复揉弄。

尽管如此坚持，但他还是设法将对方皮下的内伤修复不少。

“……我们得得想办法烤干衣服，这么滴着水回去，会被怀疑的。”几经撕扯中堆起树枝，扉间顶着脸上的脚印说道。

说话间他试了几次，火摺子怎么也点不着引火物。

“……好奇怪……”他眨了眨眼睛。

“是周围太潮了，”小宇智波没好气地摸摸地面，一把推开对方，“你让开，换我来。”

扉间惊奇地看着对方摇摇晃晃爬过去将手指绞在一起结印。

忍者从不轻易泄露忍术，或是说，他们两个还从没向对方展示过自己的能力。

他瞪大了眼睛，停留在对方结了虎印的指尖上——是发动火遁忍术的结印。

扉间聚精会神地看着对方凝神屏息、将查克拉聚集在一起的动作：黑暗一片的记忆中忽然亮起一束光，是只留在他记忆深处中的眩目光芒。

说来也许不信，他，千手扉间，可是一个有老婆的男人。

但是嘛，现在还在寻找中。

对方是个自年幼山中遇险，以此为契机结识到年纪相仿的意中人。

后来，扉间才渐渐意识到，对方一定是真正存现于这个世上少有的火遁奇才——除了五岁就能用出如同奇迹一般的火遁，在那种没有助燃的情况下凭借火焰的温度劈山凿石可不是什么人都行的。他查了很多资料，即使是善于火遁的宇智波一族，也未必会有这样的人。

事后坠入河中的扉间如今对此已经没什么特别的记忆，但从那时起他便立下誓言，一定要找到对方。

虽说不是什么雄图大志，然而他早已认定，除了那道如华光般纯净极美的炎之光，谁也不行。就像是一个充满迷雾的秘密，时至今日仍旧盘旋心头。

扉间认真地盯着对方的动作。

那一刻，他的心脏差点狂跳出来，眼睛不禁愈发瞪大，而小宇智波白了他一眼，吹出一通不算大的火焰。

第一通火遁烤干树枝和石头，第二通火遁点燃了柴堆。

——普通得不能再普通的火焰。

前一刻还乘坐着用自己幻想吹起的巨大粉红泡泡暂时脱离苦海，下一秒就从空中坠落摔得粉身碎骨。

甚至比猿飞一族的孩子们练习时的火遁还小。

千手扉间肉眼可见的干瘪了下去。

真是有够‘普通’的。扉间一面哀怨地嘟囔着，“还以为……”

也是，他老婆的火遁可是世界上最强的。这么一点小小的火遁怎么可能……等下，这么说……对方不可能是宇智波吧？

他到底在期待什么呢？

他的老婆是世界上最可爱的，这个小宇智波……不，这个孩子，看起来……

扉间这才发现对方同样瞪着他。

“你刚才抱怨什么？”

“哎？”扉间一愣，紧张到对起了眼睛，心虚地嗫嗫道，“说、那个、呃……你……小…… ”

对方一拳揍到扉间的左脸颊上，这次还挑了一块肉多的地方——

“不许说我小！”

扉间捂住左脸不觉提高声音强调，“我是说你的火——”

‘啪’

另一只拳头落在了扉间的右脸上——

“不许说我的火小！——反正就是不行。”

“你不讲理！”

“你不配！”

二人滚作一团。

就在新一轮战斗一触即发之际，成为中止战斗的有力声音几乎同时响起：

二人的肚子几乎同时发出尖叫声，控诉他们的饥肠辘辘。

人饿着肚子，当然会发脾气。

虽说不能随意泄露忍术，但就泉奈对这只千手白毛的了解，对方不会当机立断做出什么威胁他的事。

更何况，他并没有这个闲心考虑这些有的没的。

同样瞪着那只白毛的泉奈，内心也在咆哮——想要评价他的火遁，也要够格才行，再说了，多重影分身和水遁这两种忍术，对方一个也没用啊！论学识、论智谋，对方一样也不成啊！

泉奈愤怒地上下打量着，只有一头白毛而已，性格蠢脾气差。这算什么……

可不知为何，他就是气不起来——反正再不济，也比那个叫‘千手扉间’的要好得多吧！

“总之，不能饿着肚子,”银发少年起身围着篝火转了几圈，晃了晃手中的东西，口气缓和了下来，“我来烤鱼。”

等等，这小子怎么拿出鱼的？还将内脏处理好……这里可是山崖上啊，等一下，刚才的柴火好像也是突然就……

直到冒着焦香气味的鱼肉塞进手里，泉奈才意识到似乎有什么细节被遗漏了。

篝火旺起来。

用做香料的叶子塞在鱼腹中再被削尖的木签整只穿好架在石板上方，石板压着篝火不使其太过明亮。周围用长树枝挑起衣服，这样即使在高地上也能很好藏起火光。

烤鱼的香气令两个孩子食指大动，几乎狼吞虎咽地啃了起来。

火焰在石缝中跳动着，映亮了小宇智波吃得油乎乎的嘴唇，以及附在有些婴儿肥的身躯上、晃来晃去的疤痕。

漂亮的宇智波。

如果板间在，会说些什么呢。

扉间看着跳动的火焰，默默叹了口气：

“抱歉……是我太冲动了。”

“没什么好道歉的。”宇智波泉奈托着腮乖巧地坐在篝火旁，安静地看着从石板下不时崩出的火星。

最后半条烤鱼仿佛像沉重的石头，噎在咽喉之间——他想起了死在自己刀下的千手。

那孩子本该在这儿的。

他朦朦胧胧地设想，如果那孩子还活着，兴许他还能打听到眼前这个白毛叫什么，而不是坐在对方旁边，却不认识他是谁。

不知道那孩子有没有被好好安葬？

“而且又不是你一个人遇到不好的事情。”泉奈鼻子一酸，丢下手中的签子起身走出衣物包围的小帐。

那个千手扉间不让那孩子去送信就好了……

盘旋于心头的愤怒和悲伤，以及被本能的冲动和幻想同时撕扯的泉奈发狠地想着：

——那个叫千手扉间的肯定不是什么好东西！

他抬起头，就见站在他面前的黑白毛少年歪着头对他笑道：

“……扉间哥他人很不错的啦。”

“才不是！如果不是这个人让你去送信，你也不会——”

泉奈顿住了，他揉了揉眼睛，抬起头四下张望——那个死掉的孩子原本应该站在他面前的。

“怎么了？那边没人。”银发少年追着走了过来，疑惑地顺着泉奈的眼神朝着树林深处望去——那里没有察觉到任何活物。

“我看到了一个……人。”泉奈眨了眨眼睛，如实相答。

“人？”

“人影。”

“……”千手的孩子面色瞬间煞白，“那、那不就是鬼吗？！”

“……你怕鬼啊。”泉奈看着对方后退两步绊倒在地上，暗中翻个白眼。

“我、我……”银发少年吓到声音都变了，扯着嗓子喊道，“这个世界上才没有鬼啊神啊的……你、你说谎！”

有传闻写轮眼能攫取人的灵魂，这点不假。对于拥有异眼血统的宇智波们来说，看到点什么习以为常，也不能作为已经开眼的证据。没错，不仅是那个白毛，就连他自己都在寻找写轮眼的秘密。

泉奈意味不明地扯了扯嘴角，越过肩膀直勾勾地盯着对方身后。

千手扉间全身都僵硬了，抖着发白的嘴唇，“我我我身后有什么东西？”

“哦，他在啃你的头。”小宇智波眯起了眼睛。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！下去、下去啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！——我不好吃、呜呜呜呜不好吃啊……你、你快让它从我身上下去——恶鬼宇智波！！坏人！！恶鬼！！你还不承认你是！！邪恶的宇智波啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

看到银发少年满地打滚哇哇乱叫的样子，宇智波泉奈再也绷不住脸，冲过去骑在对方身上左右开弓。

“怕鬼怎么可以！”泉奈一边揍一边喊着，“你还算忍者吗！”

原本没来由的胡闹中，泉奈却愈发的认真起来，一拳比一拳重。

而对方就那样苦着脸，任凭泉奈的拳头落到自己的脸上和身上。

他看着对方毫无斗志地挨着拳头，心中凉了半截。

现在的白毛，泉奈一把刀就能捅个对穿。

“喂，打回来啊！还是说，”揍累的泉奈喘着粗气，声音中带着一丝颤抖，“你就想一直这样？”

“我……”

一拳落了下去。

“还手！”

“我……”

又一拳落了下去。

“胆小鬼！”

“——我不是！”

后者终于抓住了袭来的手腕，凭着一股蛮力将对方压在身下，一只手抓住对方脆弱的咽喉。那一瞬间，扉间知道自己有机会就此了结对方。

如果他能上战场……如果是他代替弟弟去。那么板间的结局会不会因此变得不一样？扉间不知道。

“我也不想当胆小鬼啊！”他扬起拳头，哽咽着，“我也想……我也想………”

“那就还手啊！还在犹豫什么！”小宇智波吼了回去，“难道你不懂吗？！真的要是上战场的话……”

——真的遇到写轮眼的时候。

仿佛眼前还在晃动血肉模糊的惨状。

“……敌人随便用几个幻术就能干掉你了！”

——作为千手被宇智波抓住的时候。

仿佛耳边还在回荡被幻术折磨的惨叫。

小宇智波的眼角还红着，扉间分明从那深邃清澈的眼睛里看到了愤怒以外的东西——他知道，那是对方的真心话。

仿佛被推到悬崖上的并不是对方，而是扉间自己。

可恶。

真是太狡猾了。

——忍者到底是什么。

忍者，要克制感情。

忍者，要遵守规则。

那一刻，他仿佛听到弟弟板间拍着胸膛的声音。

[——扉间哥，忍者嘛，不就是要做到放下仇恨的隐忍之人吗。]

他知道，板间已经成为了他所说的真正的忍者。

板间做到了。

那么他自己呢？

他咬紧嘴唇，拼命不让自己带着杀气的拳头落下。

那一刻，他决定了，即使赌上性命也要斩断仇恨的锁链。

他要从用忍者的规则克制自己开始，让忍者之间不再有纷争。

他要收起伤害对方的拳头，这是他自己的选择。

扬起的拳不再沉重，他第一次看清到对方脸上的每一个细节——对方对方紧闭眼睛，准备吃拳头的样子，一股奇异的冲动缩紧下腹。

他赌气般一口咬上对方的腰，那小宇智波闷哼一声，呼吸似乎困难了起来，脸颊红扑扑的睁开眼睛。

“扯平了。”扉间摸着那圈流血的牙印，看了一眼，那双大眼睛似乎又在说话了，只是这窃窃私语磨得扉间更加心痒难耐，惹得扉间埋头缓缓去舔。

“……什、什么扯平……唔……”小宇智波肉乎乎的身子一震。

扉间吸了吸鼻子，抹了把脸抬头对上那张怎么也看不厌烦的脸，眼里又有了光彩。

“你咬我屁股的事情，咱们扯平了。”

在小宇智波的质疑中，火焰发出了几星哔剥的噼啪声。

月亮升起来了。

“衣服干了。”小宇智波没好气地将压在身上的人扭到一边，站起来拍拍屁股上的草屑砂砾，两个肉乎乎富有弹性的圆圆的臀瓣一颤一颤，发出了啪啪的声音。

千手扉间目瞪口呆地看着对方从石板上揭下用余热烤得暖呼呼的兜裆布在腰间绑紧，脑中一片空白，就如同午夜的一场幽梦。接着，迎面飞来的棉布糊在扉间的脸上，这才将他打醒。

“死白毛，给我清醒点，以后不会让你得逞了！”

“哎，”扉间一愣，“你今后……还会来吗？”

“你会停止监视敌人和间谍吗？”泉奈冷笑了一声，“况且你不是还要找到我是谁的证据吗？”

小宇智波的声音点燃了银发少年眼中的斗志。

“对，规则没变。等证明你是宇智波一族的人，我就不会手下留情了。”扉间迅速套上背心，握紧拳头回应道，“……宇智波里，有我的仇人。”

“哼，彼此彼此，在千手，我也有不能原谅的人。”泉奈从树枝上扯下外套甩在肩头，“等找到你是千手一族的证据，我们就结束了。”

——他要让那个杀死板间的宇智波偿命。

——他要让那个草菅人命的千手扉间后悔。

月上枝头， 他们望着彼此，能从对方眼中读到隐忍之下、无法命名的痛苦。

——为何必须杀人

——为何必须去死

从那时开始，无论是宇智波泉奈还是千手扉间，已经能感受到袭上心头、相连在一起的阵痛。

是曾经关于一个伙伴的秘密，是在黑暗中承诺一生的誓言，还是生死征战中各自定下的新的目标？

“我要回去了。”泉奈转身从山崖上跃下，直爽放言道，“放心吧，想甩掉我，还早着呢。”

然而在半空时，他却被什么东西猛地托住，脚下不断盘旋的垫子越来越高。

——水遁？

宇智波泉奈透过脚下透明的水看到被月光映得雪亮的悬崖——以及站在悬崖上的维持着结印状态，仰望着他的银发小子。

“好啊，没问题，”银光之下，千手的小鬼维持着水遁的结印回应道，“还有在这之前，可不要被除我以外的人杀掉。”

水面一震，将宇智波泉奈颠坐在上面。

惊呼间，脚下充满查克拉的水从高处泻下，向着远处不断奔流，

水桥抖了抖，在月光下像丝缎般闪耀着柔和光滑的银色，像对方浸在水中银色的发丝，散发着优雅而夺目的光彩。

如同某种魔法，将他送到森林位于南贺川的对岸。

哥哥总是对他说月光最为美丽，对于宇智波泉奈来说，他所见过的最美的景色不仅是月光，还有闪耀在夜空中银色的彩虹。

小宇智波的眼中流动着惊叹，而那时的他早已明白，那抹银色架在夜空之中，同那个银发少年一样，将会长久印刻在心间。

那时候，世界那么小，只见于高山林木之间，快乐会挣脱所有痛苦像一只鸟一样在心间短暂停留。

然后飞翔。

千手扉间眺望着水桥尽头，

他到底是什么时候喜欢上对方的？

喜欢一个人不是应该欢欣雀跃、流连忘返，欲其生、为其死。

但为什么想到对方心脏就会隐隐作痛——那是喜欢的感觉吗。

仿佛失去板间的伤痛是可以忍耐的——因为他知道，总有一天，他也会成为像弟弟那样真正的忍者。

就从这个宇智波开始。

是啊，就从这个宇智波开始。

扉间改变结印方式，随手用出水遁将刚才露营的地方冲刷得干干净净，空中的银虹分裂出无数支流交错着覆满天空。

作为五感敏锐于常人的千手扉间来说，锋芒在背是一件令人及其不爽的事情。

“所以，各位，”千手的银发少年维持着结印的手势，礼貌地转身说道，“有何贵干？”

山崖上的树影中窸窸窣窣，几名忍者很快从黑暗中出现。

扉间看到为首的年轻队长，眨了眨眼睛，目光扫过后面带着的几名年幼的千手。看到那些孩子紧张到攥着武器，手中时有时无的闪着光，扉间便猜到对方出来干什么。

“桃华前辈，这么晚了——你们有任务？”他高声道。

“是扉间啊，你在这里做什么。”名为千手桃华的青年女[2]忍打了手势，这时她身后的小鬼头们才七零八落地将武器收好。

“……浇树？”扉间歪着脑袋回答道。

顺便说由于柱间非常喜欢侍弄花花草草，然大部分出任务的时间里都托扉间照管，他可没大哥那种抱着木桶拿着御柄杓[3]逐个浇水的耐心，通常一个水遁解决所有问题，除了私下揍柱间外，使用水遁时从来都是和风细雨，因此森林上空盘旋的放大版并未令其他千手戒备。

千手扉间收起天真的样子，直截了当提高了声音，“桃华，我在这里练习水遁有什么不对吗？”

末了，空中的水带忽然分裂成无数片状，随着扉间手势的变换，刹那间水刀凌厉降下，水阵横扫进森林，所到之处所隐藏着的陷阱全部引发。

一时间山崖下方树林中连续的砰砰声，还掺杂着几次闷声爆响，惊飞了附近沉睡寒鸦与水鸟。

桃华身后的小千手们不满地吵闹了起来，名为千手扉间的少年没在意同龄人七嘴八舌的议论，继续对带队的青年忍者继续说道：

“既然是带大家练习，训练场不够吗？——桃华前辈，跑到这么远的地方，族长大人知道吗？”

“……喂，白毛，你在这里才更可疑吧？”

“——那可是我们千辛万苦搭起来的陷阱！”

小千手们七嘴八舌地吵着，名为梨花小千手更是一骑当先，“我们可是听说似乎有宇智波出没呢，说不定宇智波族地的结界就在……”

“这一带我来负责。宇智波出没的话不可能没人知道，我也会注意到。到时候通风报信就是了，你们在这附近搞这种陷阱……”扉间不留情面地转向队长桃华，“沿途猎户踩中陷阱怎么办？佃农经过误入怎么办？还是说我们千手要做出和宇智波一样的蠢事，寻衅滋事伤及无辜？”

周围的小千手们气呼呼地张口要反驳，但被桃华制止了。

“你们别吵了，扉间说的没错。”桃华点点头，“还真是犀利呐。”

虽然扉间不大讨人喜欢，但他聪明冷静沉得住气，水遁忍术相当出色，跟他大哥柱间完全不一样，总是深不见底，比任何人都难懂。

而一直以来族长佛间似乎对长子柱间略有不满，总是吵架。

族长的几个孩子都是怪物，抛开前两个战殁的老小，老大柱间已经能当成年忍者用、那个扉老二么……

甚至传出族长有考虑立次子为嫡的消息[4]。

千手桃华故意忽略了对方脸上哭过的痕迹，问道：

“……你碰到柱间了吗？”

***

千手族长的长子千手柱间在外晃到后半夜才回家。

他蹑手蹑脚潜回寝屋，看到弟弟扉间只拉了枕头席地蜷缩成一团。

窗口的月光洒在扉间的身上，将那头银发映得雪亮。

柱间放轻脚步，注视着睡在月光中的扉间，心里一阵扯痛——

曾经，他和扉间，他们两个会把弟弟们夹在中间睡觉，瓦间会吵着无论多晚都要等柱间回来再睡，而怕黑的板间总是窝在扉间怀里。

任务归来之时，若是赶上半夜，进门就会看到扉间拉着被子护着两个弟弟，还不忘在门的一侧留了铺盖。

如今，他们之间已是空空如也。

柱间看着弟弟翻了翻身，那略显银色的皮肤上青一块紫一块，慢慢跪坐在地上，将膝盖垫在对方头下，手中泛起淡绿色的光芒。

千手的男孩张开眼睛，却仍然不肯抬头。

扉间还是那么敏锐，察觉到他的归来。柱间苦笑着，将手附在伤口处。

“……你回来得还真是早。”银发白毛里传来弟弟的闷声闷气。

“抱歉抱歉，下次晚归我会打招呼啦，”不用说，一定是扉间帮自己混了过去，“那个，我……”

“柱间。”苍白的手一把抓住他的手腕。

“嗯？”柱间知道，当对方直言自己名字时，一定是在问最重要的问题。

“有一天你也要离开我，像瓦间和板间那样……先走一步吗……”银发千手沙哑嗓音像是哭过许久。

“不会的，扉间，”柱间拉住了对方的手，“你大哥我没那么容易被干掉啦。”

“骗人。”银发的小鬼头白了一眼，眼角还挂着些许残迹，自语道，“你要是再傻乎乎地只谈理想，总有一天也会……”

“我会活得很长很长，”柱间苦笑着，望着窗外的月亮，轻声呢喃道，“比芦名长老[5]还长，然后我就变成一个头发比你还白的丑老头，整天抓着拐杖跟在后面揍你。还有……”

再低头，弟弟已经在他怀里睡着了。

柱间用余光扫过角落里堆放的各色书籍卷轴，还有那些未干的笔墨，他比任何人都清楚，他的弟弟千手扉间，并不适合这个战乱时代。

他看着对方的睡脸，又想起那时抱着板间的尸体，泪水便又一滴一滴流了出来。

这种日子何时才到头，自己并不知道，日复一日残酷的任务令他感到厌倦。

只有稍微想起斑，情绪才能稍作安定，仿佛在这个黑暗的世界里，有了可以依靠的同伴，是上天赐予他的启示，像星星和月亮一样指引着他。

千手柱间抬起头看着窗口的月亮。

好想再见到斑，他现在在干什么呢？

同一时刻的宇智波族地，宇智波泉奈被床铺旁的动静惊醒，发现是哥哥斑之后顺势钻进了对方的被窝里。

“……好热……老哥你回来了啊……”泉奈枕着斑的胳膊哼哼着，对方身上有一股草木的清香味，是森林的味道——森林悲泣的味道。

半梦半醒之间，泉奈枕着哥哥的手臂，贴在对方的胸口含混地咕哝：

“哥……你说，如果我死了，你会不会哭啊。”

斑搂着他，弟弟的面容总会令他想起过世的母亲。

“这种事情绝对不可能发生啊，因为我会一直一直保护你的。”

“一直……？”

“嗯，永远。”

“那也太逊了，我以后也要变强，和哥哥一起保护宇智波一族。”泉奈揉了揉眼睛，“今天遇到好事了吗？”

“嗯，我想通了一件事，”斑的脸上有了笑容，“我想要创造一个永远没有战争的地方。”

“……我也会在那个地方吗？”泉奈打了个呵欠，随后阖上眼睛。

“嗯，会的。”斑的目光坚定地望向远方，轻声叨念着，“绝对会的。”

***

这就是宇智波泉奈的生活。

今天的泉奈也做了长长的梦，梦里也依然有耀眼的月光，和陪伴在月影深处，不断鼓励他的人。

他长大了，成为少年的他一直以来的梦中，站在月亮逆光处的那个孩子有了确切的形象，当年的银发孩童成长为少年，在月光下笑起来帅气可人。

“在下是千手氏族的，”银发少年俊美文雅的面容看起来闪闪发光，“千手扉间是也。”

宇智波泉奈决定从梦中醒来，然后尖叫。

***

夜深，心神烦乱的宇智波斑独自倚在门廊上盯着天空的月亮。

“火核，你在吗？”宇智波的少年沉吟道。

“少主。”黑暗中出现了一名青年的影子。

“火核，现在的我还不配这个称呼呢——听说泉奈在任务中杀死千手时你在场是吗？”

“……是。”

宇智波的未来少家主在黑暗中猛地睁开眼睛。

“若有余力，去打探那名千手若忍[6]是谁。”

[1]田之守，捏他武田信玄。那个方块虽然不大确定是武田唐菱纹的变体，反正，这里就拼命瞎扯往日本战国上靠就对了23333（抱头）不要揍我，真的不要揍我，我知道武田家最后被织田给灭了 。

以及提到的各方势力和登场龙套请参考开头的“《倒计时系列》出场角色列表”。

[2]千手桃华，原作中有名字的千手忍者。结尾注解有详述。

青年女忍，日本战国时期十五岁就算成年，在这个时代称作青年其实并没有多大，顶多十六七左右。而现代一般十八岁以下称少年、青少年，十八岁以上是青年、成年。

[3]柄杓（ひしゃく）は水や汁物を掬うための道具。就是庭院里那个挺好看的长柄舀水勺子，和水瓢是同种功能，只不过更讲究一些。

[4]立次子为嫡：日本战国这种事情不算少。关于长子和嫡男的区别，在其后的作品注解中有详述。

[5]芦名长老，指漩涡芦名，漩涡一族的长老。漩涡一族非常长寿。

[6]若(若い)，在日本战国里大约是未成年的意思，若众、若忍、若武、若辈、若人等等都是指年轻的各种人，战国时代多指那些未成年人，有时还会根据不同的语境翻译成各种称呼，比如少主少爷什么的。

作者：

柱斑的部分不要揍我，我尽力了。

扉泉的部分也不要揍我，我也尽力了。

拖了这么久实在抱歉。

*我估计原作里可能柱间是真的和扉间吵架了。否则之前瓦间死的时候，柱间就该来河边了。

*原作里好像只有鸣人怕鬼，而且怕得要命。如果稍微展开，阿修罗一脉天不怕地不怕，全部超级超级怕鬼这种小细节大概会超级可爱。

*行吧，我服了，扉间停战的意志是趴在小宇智波身上下的决心，这真的十分之千手了！爱之千手一族！


End file.
